The Lemon Stories: Shinn and Lunamaria
by Voltage Axe
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Shinn and Lunamaria, and their love life. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is advised! Read and review!
1. His Demands for Her

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I know I've been saying for a long time that I would have a couple of the new fan-fictions coming out soon, but I kind of got side-tracked along the way, writing other fan-fictions which included a couple of LEMONS. One of which, happens to be this one! I was thinking about writing a series of lemon one-shots centered around a pairing that I like, and I thought what better way to start that one off than having a couple from an anime (other than Naruto) to be featured in this series? And so, it resulted in the creation of "The Lemon Stories", where it happens to be a series of lemony one-shots focused mainly on a pairing. So, without further introduction, I present the first story of The Lemon Stories! Enjoy!**

**A/N #2:** **A much greater credit is given to Lady Momo for the storyline and writing, as this oneshot is based off of her story, "Demands", which happens to be a lemony SasuSaku oneshot found in her series of lemon oneshots under the Blue Fire title (in which I had read in the past and had greatly admired).**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lemon Stories: Shinn and Lunamaria<strong>

**#1: "His Demands for Her"**

**(WARNING: Coarse language, and graphic sexual descriptions (including anal situations). Reader's discretion is advised!)**

* * *

><p>Stars filled the night sky as the evening had brought the day to a close. The moon had shined in the distance, accompanied by the row of stars in which some were twinkling, illuminating the sky that was devoid of clouds. The night was quite peaceful for those who took their time to appreciate nature's beauty in the time of dusk, and it sure was quite harmonious for those who lived in the Union of Orb. Many battles were fought for this nation, and many lives were lost in the process of all these battles. At least, the wars were finally all over, and the civilians who lived through it all could finally live their lives peacefully.<p>

But for a couple living in a house in the Union of Orb, it wasn't what one would call "peaceful"…for there were very loud, but muffled noises of moans and groans emitting out from the lit house, and two shadows moving around from a lit window in the upper floor of the house.

"_No…wait…Shinn, stop it! Wh—what are you doing? Ah! NO! Stop!"_

A magenta-haired female figure struggled against a bigger male figure, for a few moments before he wrestled her down onto the mattress, as the female figure was on her stomach and was held tightly by the raven-haired male. She turned her head around quickly, left and right, slightly livid at his ruby-red eyes and dark locks of hair that seemed to have held her down as she continued to struggle off of him, with no avail. His grip was too strong for her might, leaving her in a vulnerable position…or it would seem to be.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _She thought.

The atmosphere of the bedroom began to resemble close to all the other times they had intense, passionate instances of romantic intercourse in the past. Clothing worn by both genders were scattered around on the polished oak floor, bed sheets were re-arranged on the mattress and some of them would flutter right off the edge of the bed, and the bed itself being untidy and so disorganized enough that it had looked like after a battle had occurred…a battle _of love_ that is. Furthermore, the room began to have a scent wafting around in the air, and that happened to be their essences combined into one, giving off the unique smell of sex in the place.

'_Just when did all of this happen?' _She wailed out in her thoughts. _'Just when? And how?'_

* * *

><p>How it all happened, it remained a mystery to her, but to him it was no mystery at all. In fact, it can be said that it was all his idea and that he prepared it so that he could show it to her that he was definitely the dominant one when it came to intercourse. For months, they had dated, and at the same length of time they would usually give in to their hormonal longings and satisfy their libidos by engaging in the acts of copulation. They'd enjoy it a lot, and he had gotten the best pleasure out of her, and vice versa. It had went on like this for months, up until a few months prior when he wanted to take her in that area of hers, and she refused. He had tried his best to be so subtle at hinting to her that he indeed, wanted to have this type of intercourse with her, but with no luck.<p>

To him, the idea had appeared to be out-of-the-open and a bit troubling at first glance, but it didn't prevent him from going towards that idea. It was an idea that he soon saw as a new and exciting way of having a stronger sexual relationship with her, and there was nothing in it that had frankly disgusted him. He knew Lunamaria for quite a long time since his years at the ZAFT Academy, and that every part of her attracted him quite a lot, even that part in particular—the one that was the "part" of his idea. So, why not? Why couldn't he have this type of sexual contact with her?

For a while, the idea was stowed away deep into the back of his head, for quite a long time. It never re-surfaced for that span of time, up until most recently when he was assigned by his superiors in the Three Ships Alliance to look after a key representative of the island nation. The work was security detail, and he was to look after a highly-ranked official of the United Emirates of Orb. This official was in his late-20s, and his job was to inspect the progress of the metropolitan areas hit hard by the second war that had happened two years ago. The raven-haired male escorted the official to every area in the island nation over the course of two weeks, taking his time off to think about his fuchsia-haired lover while he was working. However, that all changed by the time the official's visit was about to come to a close.

A few days before the end of the second week, said official was spotted with a blonde broad right beside him that shockingly _**and**_ ominously resembled that of the ex-Gundam pilot's long-deceased first love. It may have not been _exactly_ her, but she definitely looked a _lot _like her. Despite any objections that Shinn had (whether they may be _very_ aggressive or not) towards all this, he had finally relented to the official's commands…and it was much to his misfortune. For the rest of the day, he had spent entirely his time waiting outside the door of the official's luxury suite of the hotel, having listened to the very audible sounds that the both of them were making—moans and groans coming out from the door, and literally enough, the bed breaking down from all of it. His arms firmly crossed, Shinn slammed the back of his head against the wall in frustration before his whole back was leaning on it, giving out a deep and quiet sigh. Irritated and impatient, he was.

As the convoy of vehicles travelled to the nearest airport on the last day of the official's visit, both men were sitting at the backseats of the limousine, with Shinn sitting close to the back end of the vehicle and the official sitting across from him. The man in the formal clothing had taken a sip from a glass of hard liquor, before he replaced it back into the cup holders at his side. He then directed his eyes at the raven-haired "gentleman", and gave one long look at him before he spoke up.

"Well, I must recall." The official then declared and grinned slyly at the same time. "That blonde broad was one of the best I've ever had that one time."

Shinn did not take well to the official's words. An angry scowl started to form on his face, much similar to what it was a couple of years ago when he was serving in the military. This was followed by a deep, but quieted enraged growl coming from his throat.

The well-dressed male with glasses had continued to speak to him. "Yeah…she was definitely one of the best and fine-looking woman that I had spent the entire night with, and she'd do fantastic wonders with me…she'd do fantastic wonders with her mouth. Eh? You know what I mean by that?" He winked twice at the eighteen-year-old afterwards.

All that Shinn would do is just give an inwardly deep sigh of frustration and anger that still stemmed from him. What could be the most reprehensible situation he could face if he let slain a representative of Orb, let alone a highly-ranked one—much like the blonde-headed woman currently in control of the nation he had sought after in the past?

"I pity you, mister Asuka." The man in the suit then gave a loud laugh of contempt that infuriated him even more. "Judging by the looks of you from that other night, I assume that you weren't interested in those ladies like the one who was with me that night…correct?" He raised an eyebrow at the young adult.

Shinn narrowed his eyes and rolled them back while he kept the frown to himself, but he had fought the temptation to open fire on the official with the military-issued handgun that was in his holster.

"I have somebody who is living with me at home…and it's a _woman_." He firmly added, only to blame himself upon realization that he had fallen into the plotting hands of a mischievous and sleazy official.

The official raised his eyebrows at him in reaction. "Oh, I see then. I guess she's…huh, one hell of a fine-looking woman for you to be bound with. Being bound with a fine-looking man such like you…hey…I remember back in the days, when I happened to be at the same age as you…"

'_Oh dear GOD, please help me.'_

"I'm going to let you in on a pointer, mister Asuka. That blonde lady I had fun with that night, you want to know _why_ I had fun with her for several hours in that room?"

"_**SIR!"**_

"She allowed me to do her in all the holes there were possible!" The man's eyes shone brightly as he spoke up loudly in the wildest tone of his voice. "You know what I mean by that? All of them! Have you ever done it, mister Asuka? Have you ever done your woman in the ass?"

That was when Shinn cracked open his blood-red irises in shock. He had let out a quiet gasp on the inside, but had regained composure and remained the way he was before it all happened. It was not long before, he bowed his head and he had a seemingly-saddened expression on his face.

"No. No I haven't." He spoke quietly; his pace was slow in his words.

The official had registered an expression of surprise on his face initially, but then he began to smirk and gave a gloating sound of "mm-hmm" and nodded at him. However, Shinn was now even more determined to carry on with the idea that had now began to resurface, the idea that had now began to be in front of him after all this time being.

Shinn raised his head and looked at the official in the eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me how you did it."

The official's smirk on his face had begun to widen up, again, to that of mischievousness and smugness.

As Shinn returned back to his home that was miles and miles away on his two-seater motorcycle, the only question that remained in his mind was the one that was asked to him by that seemingly-corrupt individual that was the highly-ranked official.

"_Have you actually done her in the ass?"_

And as Shinn recalled from earlier, he hadn't. He remembered all those times when he'd taken in that warm and moist love canal of hers, whether it may be those times when he was on top. Or, whether it may be those times when _she _was on top. _Or, _whether it may be those times when he took her from behind. Against the wall. In the storage room of the Archangel. The _shower. The beach. _Also, there were times when she took him in with her mouth, and it was _heaven_ when it was in deep, and she _swallowed_ all around him. Not to mention that one time when she used her breasts on him, and the fact that she apparently had enjoyed a whole lot as much as he did.

His face flustered up immensely as he reminisced of those numerous times they had copulated, in the numerous ways possible. However, it was more of a friends-with-benefits type of sex and not actual true love, because Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke were into a relationship that preferred this type of sex and for it to be as intense and necessitating. It didn't even define what "making love" was for, although after every time they had rounds of it every night, the tenderness had set in for them to just forget all of the pain and suffering both had went through during the Second Bloody Valentine War. He would gently pull her close to his body, and he would hold her tightly for the whole remainder of the night.

And yet, he had never done her in the ass.

'_But I wanted to.'_

Shinn neared the front door to his house, where his female lover was waiting for him. His motorcycle was parked away at the driveway in front of the closed garage door. He just only wanted to take her in that way, the way that was the only way left uncrossed on the list of ways in his mind. He wanted to experience that feeling he desired to have from that part of her, which would be—by no doubt—tighter than her vaginal recesses he had already experienced with the feeling of in recent times. He just wanted to give himself in to the sense of completion by taking in her that way.

* * *

><p>"And I'll do it." He gave a murmur under his breath.<p>

She was clearly against the idea of it, but it was up to Shinn to make her like the idea. Her pleasure belonged to his, and the same being the other way around. He wanted to prove his dominance over her tonight, just like all the other nights, and he will by carrying out that little idea of his.

Shinn ignored her weakened cries of protest (he had intended to tire her out as soon as he saw her in the house as she greeted him in), and with the tips of fingers, he began to explore that small, puckered orifice that would be the part he wanted to take her in with. As he continued to held her tightly, Lunamaria could only mutter how embarrassing the whole situation was (for her), and how her lover couldn't know much of how _that part_ was intended for. However her words were quite audible to Shinn, and in response, he swiped his hand at her bare bottom and slapped it as she shrieked out in surprise. He then told her through a seductive tone in his voice that he wanted to take her in _every _way he can.

She hissed out. "You're a pervert, Shinn. Who knew you were _that_ horny?"

"Well…you do." The dark-haired, red-eyed male gave out a quiet, but dark chuckle.

Luna had now ceased to squirm against him, which led to Shinn being able to put both his hands on her creamy buttocks and spreading them apart for his lustful eyes to see.

"No! Shinn!" Luna screeched loudly, as her face flustered with tinges of red deepening in shades.

"Hey, relax Luna!" He almost shouted before he leaned forward and began nipping on her shoulder. He then pressed his lips against her ear and whispered out seductively, "I'm going to put it all into your ass and you're going to like it."

An audible gasp from her was heard, and much to her dismay, his words pushed the intensity of her arousal much higher than it already was for her. She could feel more moisture building up between her legs, and she arched her back in anticipation.

Shinn noticed this and smirked. He knew what was happening to her body, because it had already happened to his. Blood was pounding at his loins excruciatingly, he was very hardened, and it was painful enough that all he could do was not to shove his straight into her...but damn the consequences, anyway.

On the other hand, Luna still was quite reluctant to the idea that he was bringing it to her, and she didn't want to deal with whatever pain and other consequences she would have to experience after all this.

Once more, the magenta-haired female shook her head and cried out, pleading. "_No!_ I…I don't want to do this, _please!_"

"What do you mean, you don't want to?" He growled out, but then softened as soon as he studied the fearful, helpless look on her face.

She whimpered out in true fear, and that had made Shinn slightly guiltier for putting her into this position when he wanted it to happen that way, so that he could enter her by that hole of hers once and for all.

Finally, after much deliberation, Shinn gave a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. "_Fine._ You don't want to do it right now? Perhaps, we can do something else _before _I do what I want to do."

Lunamaria's expression gradually changed from one of grave concern to one of great relief. Shinn then flipped the magenta-haired woman's position over so that she was on her back instead of her stomach.

"Spread your legs." He commanded with a snarl.

With slight hesitation, Luna slowly moved apart her legs for Shinn to see how wet she was the whole time he aroused her prior to her reluctance to continue further on. He was surprised to see that the ministrations he did had caused her to become that wet down there, the clear, glistening fluid slowly beginning to leak out of her swollen slit in front of his eyes. Shinn then positioned himself and leaned down forward so that he could get a good taste of her honey that was leaking out from there.

Luna began to cry out in pleasure and pant as she felt his tongue run across her folds, moistened enough with the liquid that was now gathered by him. It had felt that good for the magenta-haired woman who wanted let Shinn take her that way, and not the way that he was actually thinking of.

Her cries of pleasure intensified when his tongue delved in deeper and licked her all around inside.

"Yes…more." Her hands firmly gripped the dark locks of his hair.

He continued to run his tongue all over her wet and sensitive spot between her legs, stroking it up and down and swirling it around the inner folds when it went in deep. He helped himself in more with his fingers, as he plunged in two of them and stroked her folds deep with them, earning him another series of her loud moans. He had pulled his fingers back out, which now coated with the lubrication that was naturally secreted from her womanhood. He then proceeded to nibble on the jewel, and this drove her almost completely mad to no end, and she could not take it anymore.

"Aaahhnn!" Luna nearly screamed. "Shinn…I can't…ah! I-I'm g-going to—_Aahhh!_"

Before he knew it, he had brought his girlfriend to her climax, as she writhed in ecstasy with her mouth open and letting out a shortened scream that echoed out the room. More fluids gushed out from her slit, the sweet nectar being collected by him as he took it all in with his mouth. To him, it had always tasted so sweet, much like every other time when he ate her out in times of foreplay.

Luna panted heavily after reaching her first orgasm, as Shinn began to sit up on his knees.

"We're not done yet." He growled out, before he had pulled her up so that she was sitting up in front of him. "I want you to do something else for me."

Her eyes expressed concern, and she stammered with great nervousness. "W-what do you w-want me to d-do?"

"I want you on your knees, on the floor."

Luna then slowly got off the bed, and followed his words as she got down on both knees, as Shinn sat himself down on the edge of the bed right in front of her sitting figure. He began to spread apart his legs to reveal the hardened, eight-inch manhood that was erect down there in between. Luna inwardly gasped as she marvelled at how hard he was, and she knew he was big based on the previous times they had intercourse with each other.

"You know what to do." He gutturally commanded. "Suck it."

With that, Luna leaned down forward and grasped the swollen length with one hand and began to stroke it lightly, and she began to notice the pre-cum that was leaking out from the tip. She then began to stroke her tongue against his member, licking away the clear fluid that leaked out, and continued to stroke it around his stiffened flesh. His hand began to firmly grasp the magenta locks of her hair in approval, just before she took him into her mouth.

"Ah…yes…" He moaned as her head slowly bobbed up and down, her lips wrapped around his stiff manhood and her tongue swirling around him, coating it with her saliva. "Yes…that's it…"

Lunamaria then briefly pulled away for a moment to catch her breath. "How does it feel, Shinn? Do you like it?"

Lustful ruby eyes narrowed softly, but the tone of his voice was more intensely wanton. "Yes…_more._"

She then continued to pleasure him orally, as she bobbed her head up and down in an increased pace, the firm grip of his hand onto her locks of hair had tightened a bit. He began to pant quietly, and began to moan out the following words so that she could hear.

"Oh, fuck...yeah, Luna, that's it...right there…ah, yeah...damn, harder...more…go ahead and make it wet, Luna; it's gonna go into your ass...ah…shit..."

Her fears had heightened up as soon as she heard the third-last part he uttered in his state of pleasure. To her, she had thought that if she would end it all right there by making him come in her mouth early, she would be able to reconsider everything that he had brought up to her. However, she quickly decided against this, because the man that she knew was Shinn. It was usual that the act of fellatio had made her man even hornier, given her previous sexual encounters with him.

Pulling away from his hardened cock for a moment, the magenta-haired woman began to lower her head where her tongue began to stroke at his testes. He let out a loud, pleasured groan and his grip on her head had tightened as her mouth did the work on his balls.

"Damn it, Luna...you're such a hot, little..."

He tugged her head away right at the time he felt the familiar feeling that was tingling at the base of his spine. He breathed in and out deeply in quiet breaths, trying not to come so early. To him, it was no wonder as to how his woman was that dangerous when it comes to being both on-combat and off-combat.

His arousal already built up to its fullest, Shinn pulled her right back onto the bed and turned her 'round so that she was on her stomach once more. He demanded her to go on her knees, and she complied without any further objection. He then pressed her shoulders so that her torso touched the mattress. Sitting on his knees, he could not help but notice how beautiful and attractive she looked, open and submissive...and totally his.

"Mine." He whispered out deviously, cupping her buttocks. "All mine."

"Y-yes." She agreed with a gasp, her body already set in both anticipation and fear.

His fingers approached and slid between the crevice of her bottom. "I'm going to fuck you good, Luna."

"Aaahhh..." She moaned as he slipped a previously-lubricated finger into the small, puckered hole. To her, it had felt strange and painful and embarrassing...and quite pleasant. He slipped another finger in and she let out a cry, her hands clutching the bed sheet roughly. "Shinn, that's too much!"

"Be quiet." He told her harshly, tapping a quivering buttock with the palm of his hand. Sweat began to form and drip down his forehead, the excitement coursing through his veins. "Damn it Luna, if you feel really tight around my fingers, how are you going to feel around my cock?"

She feared to find out. "Maybe we should—"

"Quiet! Don't make me spank you again."

Lunamaria frowned. "Well, you'd probably like it, you big perv—"

_Smack!_

"Hey, _ow!_"

The dark-haired male chuckled. "You're right—I _do_ like it. We'll explore that later. But first...have to put in another finger..."

Luna had let out a sob from her throat, as his index, middle, and ring fingers had slipped deeper into her ass, the three fingers loosening it for another kind of invasion that was desired for all along. It had began to feel uncomfortable, although much to her shock, the moisture that had built up between her legs had been so much that it travelled down her inner thighs.

Shinn moved his fingers in and out, fascinated at them disappearing into a part of her that he'd never had. His well-defined body was covered in sheen layers of sweat, and his shoulders had trembled immensely. Blood pumped into his body, and he knew he could not take any of this longer. He had to have her...right now.

Rising up high on his knees, he had spread out her buttocks apart with her hands. He leaned in forward a bit, as he was about to enter into that spot that would be even tighter around him than that other usual spot, but more rewarding, pleasure-wise.

"I hope you're ready…" He growled out quietly.

Otherwise, Luna could only let out quieted cries of fear of what would be awaiting for her in a moment.

In a quick jerk of his hips, Shinn pushed in halfway there without warning.

"_Ahh!" _She cried out before she gasped. "Shinn, stop it! You're too big already!"

Her cries had been willfully ignored, as the dark-haired male began to pull out to a quarter of a way, before he let out a fierce growl and pushed all the way in with rough force.

An earth-shattering scream ripped out from her throat and had splintered off from the bedroom, heliotrope eyes widening as much as they can, as her nails had torn up the soft material of the sheet that covered up the mattress. Her face was pressed into the pillow, and she could feel him buried into her hole, with the patch of soft hair at the base of his shaft having brushed against her buttocks. It had hurt quite a lot with him shoved all the way in there, more so than she would expect it to be. How would she withstand such a force that had invaded the part that she insisted her dark-haired lover not to touch or make contact with?

Shinn let out a gasp of disbelief, as he took a long moment to pause. He breathed hard while his hands clutched her hips, looking down at where they were connected. Just as he expected, it had felt way tighter than when he was buried into her pussy. On the other hand, it had looked quite amazing to him, and he couldn't believe it himself of how much it was. It was no wonder that the official had such a hell of a time.

As he began to move his hips, 'though, he discovered that the fun had only just begun.

Tears had already welled up in the female's heliotrope eyes, as she shook her head, trying to ward off the pain that remained from behind. "Shinn, no…wait…don't…" Her words then halted all of a sudden, before her eyes widened again at the familiar pressure that unexpectedly gathered in her belly. She moaned quietly. "Oh dear…oh…Shinn…"

His lips formed a smirk before he began to purr. "Do you want me to stop right now?"

Although some pain had remained in almost every nerve of her body, it was now being overtaken slowly by an even larger amount of pleasure into her system. She could feel her erect nipples tightening, and her swollen clit had throbbed with more arousal.

She shook her head slowly. "N-no...ah..."

It was clear that Lunamaria Hawke had always received heavier amounts of pleasure with a little bit of pain.

Shinn was now ready to move his hips again, and if he wanted to do so, now was the time to set it right.

'_Let's begin this, then.'_

His hands now firmly gripping the curves of her hips, he began to move his hips slowly, his thrusts at the same pace as he moved in and out of her.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria gave a loud shout after she experienced a particular feeling that surged through her body from the tips of her toes. "Oh god, Shinn, you feel...so big..." For every time they had sexual relationships in the normal way, he did, but for this time and in this position, he felt _enormous_.

Breathing through her nose, she cried out his name in response to every time a hard lunge caused by him had made her already-aroused clit to rub against the silken sheet of the mattress.

"Mmmnnh…Shinn…oh, Shinn!"

Her cries of pleasure were all what Shinn wanted to hear, telling him that she was now comfortable enough for him to pace his thrusts faster. He proceeded to move his hands away from gripping the voluptuous curves of her hips, and grabbed hold of her forearms as he pounded away in and out. He let out a harsh groan, and in the midst of the tight feeling overwhelming him, he shoved his staff into her ass so hard, the headboard banged against the wall with a loud, sharp crack.

"_SHINN!_"

"Luna!" He groaned, pumping in-and-out, violently into her. It was beyond pleasure that he could not even grasp the concept of control anymore. "Oh fuck, you little _bitch_, you feel so good! You're so tight around my cock, I…I can't believe it! Oh, yeah…squeeze me tight, Luna…"

She clenched her body tightly around him, drawing out an animal-like growl from him. Tears had slipped down her still-flustered cheeks, but it wasn't from the pain that had lashed against her within that area. This type of pleasure she felt had built up to the point of no return, and she needed relief quickly. "Shinn..._please_..."

His pupils dilated—indicating that he went into SEED mode, Shinn heard the plea. His hands moved and tightened firmly on her breasts, pulling her up until her back had made hard contact with his chest. Her head was rested weakly against his shoulder, and he was tall enough to see the deep yearning on his face.

"What do you want, Luna?" He demanded.

"Please...oh god, please!"

"Now you like what I'm doing to you? Do you regret not doing this with me before?"

"Yes, Shinn! YES!"

"Then go ahead and say it, Luna! Say what I'm doing to you!"

"You're…you're doing it to me _that_ way..."

"Say it properly, damn it!" He sunk his teeth into the side of her shoulder. "Say it the way you know I want to hear!"

Her mind whirled around profusely; she knew that if she didn't, he wouldn't let her come and the idea in particular had made her want to weep so badly.

"Alright already, you're fucking me in the ass!" She finally shouted. "There! I said it. Are you happy? You're fucking me in the ass and I like it—no, I _love_ it, Shinn. You feel so big and you're in so deep and..."

It was then that Shinn roughly shoved her face-down to the mattress, and with a vicious curse spouted out, started to pick up his pace even more. He pounded into her violently, with bone-jarring thrusts that drove her crazy to no end. Balls of heat began to build up deep within their bodies, waiting to burst violently when the end was reached. Lunamaria cried out with each powerful plunge while he shouted her name every time she clenched around his cock.

"Harder, Shinn! Ravage me!" She yelled.

Drips of sweat streamed down his forehead and fell onto her back. "Take it, Luna...take it all..." He pushed further. "You beautiful, little bitch...you dirty _whore_...take it...yes...yes...I can't believe I'm fucking your ass!"

"Oh yes! Oh yes! _OH YES!_"

"I'm the only one who'll ever fuck your ass. I'm the only one who'll ever fuck _you!_ You're mine, Lunamaria, _mine!_"

"Yours!" She screamed in agreement. The pressure was about to burst inside of her.

"You belong to me forever and all!" Shinn hissed out, squeezing her breasts painfully. "Say it, Luna! Say that you actually love me!"

_"I love you, you cocky bastard, I love you!"_

**"THEN CUM FOR ME! **_**SCREAM MY NAME!**_**"**

She did; her scream had echoed through the whole bedroom and off as she came hard, the massive amounts of pleasure splintering through her body. There was so much of it that she could not tell if all the pleasure she received had turned entirely to pain, or if all the pain she received had turned entirely into pleasure. Regardless, it was one of the orgasms of such monumental force that she ever had in her times of sexual intercourse with him. At the same time, Shinn gave one short, but hard lunge for the last time, before he spurted out streams of his white-hot, sticky seminal fluids with a howling roar. Lunamaria nearly passed out from the force of the orgasm, having muffled the rest of her screams into a pillow.

Time had passed by since, and it could have been minutes, but it could have been an hour or so. Both their bodies had shaken uncontrollably, as they fell to the bed. The magenta-haired woman was much too dazed to feel embarrassed about the wet, sticky liquids that slid down her thighs, when Shinn finally pulled out. He then rolled her position again, with her on her own back and him on top. Their heavy panting slowly died out to shaky sighs, his softening cock sheathed into her pussy, and his face buried into her neck. Sometimes, it was their usual position when they went to bed, and Luna didn't actually mind the heaviness of his body as she wrapped his arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Luna? Did…did you like it?"

A moment of silence had passed by without any response.

"…Luna?"

His face registered an expression of concern when she wouldn't speak after this. He feared the worst, and just when he expected it…

Her voice was raspy. "Y-you called me a bitch and a whore, Shinn..."

Surprise then changed his expression, before he responded back quietly.

"Sorry." His voice was as hoarse as hers.

A moment of tense, but appropriate silence had passed by, before the dark-haired pilot of the Destiny had broken it first.

"Are…are you mad at me?"

She sighed loudly and tightened her arms around him. "I feel too good to be mad. Besides, there are times when we had called each other's names like this during sex…" A pause. "Well, as long as you don't believe it—"

"I don't."

"Good." She had let out a yawn that was jaw-cracking. "I'm tired now. No more hanky-panky."

"Not for a little while." He amusedly agreed, shutting his eyes as well.

His eyes then suddenly shifted open.

"Luna?"

"Hmmm?"

He grinned wolfishly.

"I told you, that you would like it."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the re-write there! As I once said before, it's definitely one of the most explicit ShinnLuna lemon fan-fictions ever to be—even it may be the most explicit out of all of them in existence! For this rewritten version of the story, 'though, I had to cut out certain parts and add in new ones that were not included in the original version of the oneshot. Also, there were contextual differences story-wise, as certain aspects (dialogue and such) changed/added in to make it differ from the original story written by Lady Momo. Finally, this leads to me to say that I greatly apologize for writing the original version of this oneshot that was almost similar to that of the mentioned author's story. I was just carried away with the whole idea of the story, and I wanted to know how it would work with a different pairing from a different series of anime. I assure you that I will not write another story that would be similar to a story originally written by somebody else (without credit actually given, of course). Anyway, now that this re-write is done, expect the fourth oneshot of the Lemon Stories to come out soon! **


	2. The Lustful Anniversary

**A/N: Hello there, again! Before I even start off the second one-shot of this series of lemon one-shots, I must point out a few things about the previous one-shot that started off the whole series itself. I admit, that I was inspired by a Naruto lemon one-shot I read up on another site, in which I came up with almost the same premise and wording from that story in particular. Also, in the previous one-shot of the Lemon Stories, Shinn is portrayed to be the dominant (if I must say, the **_**very**_** dominant) one over Luna. Well, to make up for the lack of originality in the first one-shot, and to address the issue of who's dominant over the other, here's the second one-shot that I have written by myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lemon Stories: Shinn and Lunamaria<strong>

**#2: "The Lustful Anniversary" **

**(WARNING: Graphic sexual descriptions. Reader's discretion is advised!)**

* * *

><p><em>The world was finally at peace, and it should be, for there will be no war, no fighting, no pain and suffering, and no more trauma and tragedy to happen. That would be the way it should be for the future.<em>

The dark-haired, red-eyed male had given a deep sigh, taking in the beautiful sight of the light gleaming over the water that was casted by the sun amid bright blue skies, and no form of a cloud in sight. It was a wondrous sight for him to take, standing on the tiny pebbles of rocks before a view of the large body of water among the tall trees and natural life on the other side. He stood still to reflect the memories of his sorrow past, remembering some of the people who were dear close to him, and how he would never forget the times he shared with them. He then shook off those thoughts as the pain and anger that was thought to be long diminished was about to return; he didn't want to feel any of that, emotionally. It was the past, after all, and as far as he can remember all of it he was reminded that he was in the present time where everything had changed since.

It was the 21st of March, Cosmic Era 77. It had been three years since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, and life was slowly going back to normal for those who had fought on all sides of the war. Much rebuilding had happened after all sides involved negotiated successfully for the sake of preventing another war from occurring.

The dark-haired male continued to stare at the bountiful setting in front of him for another few moments, just before he reached for something that was in the left pocket of his white sportcoat. He reached it out of the pocket, and held it with the palm of his hand as he gazed at it. It was a small, royal-blue box that was used to hold a jewellery of sorts. Not thinking of opening up the box, he had stowed it right back into his pocket again before he brought up his digital wrist-watch to his eyes. He looked at the time that was told, and had begun to turn around and retrieve his parked motorcycle yards away.

Driving on the road in his two-seater motorcycle, the young male was in deep thought about how he should present the gift intended for her, timing and all. Finally reaching his home (rebuilt since the end of the war), he had parked his vehicle on the driveway and stepped towards the front door. He rang the doorbell, and waited patiently out the door for a moment. The door opened, and there stood before him, was a young woman with magenta-coloured hair that reached slightly past her shoulders. Their eyes had met each other.

"Welcome home, Shinn..."

She was dressed in her white silk nightgown that was almost floor-length; the light breeze of the wind had made her loose sleeves flutter along with the ruffles of the end of her nightgown.

"Luna." It was all Shinn could say, as he stepped into the house.

He set himself down on the coffee-brown leathered couch, sitting comfortably as he saw Luna close the door gently in front of him, before turning to him.

"So, where were you the whole time?" Her voice was kind and soothing.

The dark-haired male sat up straight, the long locks of his hair settled on both of his broad shoulders.

"I was out watching the sun setting down, taking time to reflect on some things." His eyes shifted slightly away to the left. "Is Meyrin back home yet?"

Luna stepped into the kitchen as she responded. "No, my sister's not gonna be back until very late, I guess. Who knows what she's been doing, that's beyond me…"

He could only give a short nod of the head in understanding.

Ever since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, Shinn was building a new relationship with Lunamaria that was somewhat rocky at first but eventually grew even further, and both of them were closer than they were when they had first met each other a long time ago. Just two years before, Shinn proposed to her one day when they were still dating each other, and she had happily accepted in tears after he did. The year after that, their marriage was official; most of the friends they knew that made it through the war had attended the ceremony. It was the best day in the lives of both that had certainly been marked in the face of all other events put behind them. Today was the one-year anniversary since that memorable day when they were united as one, and Shinn wanted to celebrate that by giving her a gift of sorts…something that would make her surprised and make her happy.

He watched the hands of the clock mounted on the wall across from where he was sitting. He then took out the same blue box that he had held previously, taking a short look at it before shoving the box right back into his pocket again. He nervously thought about how he would be able to execute his timing properly when they would meet each other again, but fought it off as he regained the confidence that he would get it right.

After the meals were cooked up for dinner and having finished them, Shinn and his magenta-haired wife were sitting next to each other on the upholstered sofa, holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes in sweet silence. It didn't take long until the dark-haired male finally broke the silence.

"Luna," Shinn spoke quietly, "you know that I will always love you every day."

A smile formed on her lips. "Aw, Shinn, you don't have to say that."

"No, I…I really do. I will take care of you even more than always."

Her violet eyes were shining from the light casted by the moon through the glass windows nearby.

"Well, alright. I suppose this is how we'll celebrate the day being together right now…"

"There's something more than that."

Luna blinked. "Eh?"

He finally spoke up. "I haven't forgotten the day that we were married, and I wanted to give you something to celebrate one year ago on this day."

Before she even reacted, Shinn pulled out the small, royal-blue box with a round, golden-yellow button on the box. Pushing down the button with the end of his thumb, the box opened with a click, revealing a 24-karat gold ring with a few brilliant cut diamonds set on top, apart from each other. Her eyes widened and she had let out a loud gasp of surprise at the sight of the jewellery sparkling in the night, as he removed the ring from the protective material in the box and had slid the ring carefully through her fourth finger of her left hand.

"Luna, you've made me the happiest man alive in this universe."

The magenta-haired female was now at a loss of words. She continued to gaze awe-struck at the ring that was now on her finger, situated above the ring that was worn when she was married to him that day. At last, she managed to let out the words in the midst of her vocal stumbling.

"I…Shinn, I don't know what to say…"

He smiled from the bottom of his heart. "It's alright, Luna."

Before they both know it, they stood up away from the couch while they faced each other, and Luna suddenly made the advance to hug him tightly letting out a squeal of happiness that nearly surprised him. He had dropped the box on the couch right away.

"Thank you." It was all she could say as she wrapped her arms around him firmly.

Shinn returned the hug and held her tightly, before he repeated in a whisper, "It's alright".

The hug lasted what seemed to be an eternity. Many thoughts went through his head as he embraced her into his arms, but somehow as if it had just occurred to him, the thought of having sex with her had crossed his mind easily.

The magenta-haired woman began to notice something hard was poking her at the abdomen while they hugged, and her face started to turn red at the moment she figured out what it was that felt hard and bulging against her. She pulled away from him quickly, her face becoming even redder than it was, letting out another gasp of surprise. Shinn was quick to respond, as he blushed as well.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, Luna…I didn't mean for that to—"

"I-it's okay! I know that you—"

"B-b-but…you want to?"

Before he knew it, Luna pulled him in for a deep kiss. It had surprised him even more than the last, as he let out a moan of confusion. She pulled his lips away from hers for a moment.

"Shut up and kiss me."

It was all she said before their lips locked with each other again. It was deep, passionate, growing more in intensity as their tongues clashed with each other, the desire in them starting to build up higher and higher than ever before. Her hands went to remove his white sportcoat, which had fallen down onto the polished wooden floor without a care. His hands went around and felt every part of her, in which one of his hands had instinctively caressed and groped her ass while they kissed. She let out soft moans from the contact he made, both of them now moving slowly away from the couch, where she had his back placed against a wall.

Her hands now went to unbuckle his belt, pulling down the zipper of his trousers with her quick and nimble fingers. She made quick work of his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers where they both fell to the floor in an instant.

Down on her knees, she gazed with eyes wide open at his seven-inches, already hardened and erect right from the get-go. Without hesitation, she began licking his staff with her tongue, her hands held steadfastly on his hips. Shinn closed his eyes and let out a long, protracted sigh of pleasure as his hand had softly gripped the silky-smooth locks of hair on her head. Luna took notice at the signs of approval he was making, and began to move forward pleasuring him orally by slowly taking him into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, the luscious and pouty lips wrapped around his member, her tongue stroking the head and skin, coating almost his whole member with her saliva.

"Ah, yeah, Luna…it feels good…"

He moaned it out quietly, the warmth and wetness of her mouth had felt heavenly to him. It was before that he didn't know what reaction he would get from her when he presented the special gift right in front of eyes, but now he knew that he would receive a "special gift" from her.

After a few moments, Luna stepped up the pleasure she was giving to him by increasing her pace, sucking him off harder and faster; slight slurping sounds were made as she kept giving it to her man.

Shinn gasped. "Luna…I can't take it anymore longer…I—_ungh_!"

Lunamaria had let out a surprised moan, as she felt streams of his white, sticky fluids enter her mouth, his hips jerked forward as he had done so. Pleasure racked up the dark-haired male's nerves, engulfing him completely from the whole oral stimulation he received. Shinn panted heavily, sweat beaded on his forehead while he regained himself from his orgasmic delight that took over him for a short while. He slowly broke open his blood-red irises again and looked down to see his magenta-haired lover having pulled away from his cock, her mouth parted open for him to see how much he had came. She then swallowed his entire load in one go, apparently having liked the taste of his essences.

"Mmm…I want to have more of it…"

Her voice in that quiet, but sultry tone had aroused him even further. He could feel his manhood become erect again, now engorged with more blood that pounded down on his loins.

Shinn helped her get back on her feet, before they clashed their tongues with each other again, as he tasted the remnants of his essence that remained in her mouth. They began to strip each other of their clothing as they continued to lock lips affectionately, making their way towards their bedroom up the stairs. His buttoned, white dress shirt was the first to be gone, along with his socks. Her nightgown came off in an instant, leaving her in a black, strapless bra, with the matching lacy panties, and knee-high stockings that were almost of the same colour. To Shinn, he wanted to have her right now, and he didn't want the lingerie set in the way of it all (save for the stockings she was wearing).

Before they even got to the doorway, he stopped her by wrapping an arm around her curvaceous figure and began to use his other hand to tug away at the black, lacy panties—now wet with her arousal—and pull them down, where she helped him in doing so. At the same time, he whispered into her ear to take hold at the frame of the door with her hands. Complying without a question, Luna held onto the door frame, and let out a short shriek when she felt him enter her from behind without warning. Shinn began to pound into her, lifting her leg with one hand, while his other arm continued to hold her securely.

She panted and moaned, hands clutching at the frame of the door for dear life, as he leaned in close near her neck and taking in her scent that pushed his arousal even further. Growling noises rumbled from his throat as her vaginal muscles contracted all around him, the velvety-warm feeling was like what her mouth had felt to him.

Before he knew it, she had reached her orgasm first as the tip of his cock had hit a spot somewhere that was very sensitive. She let out a scream and held on even more tightly, her walls squeezing and milking him for all its worth. He let out a loud, strangled groan as he pushed in one last time before reaching his climax, spurting out the streams of white-hot, sticky fluids deep into her womb. Both of them had panted heavily; sweat starting to gather on their bodies.

They locked lips with each other, their hands roaming all over each other, before they had found themselves on the bed with him on top of her. Luna sat up for a moment on her knees, with Shinn also sitting in the same position as her. His hand flew around to unclasp her bra, and was able to pull it away from her, freeing her size-D mounds from the remaining piece of lingerie that had bounded them in the first place. Before she knew it, she was pinned down onto the sheets of the bed by him, with him on top her again.

The dark-haired male was surprised when her hands cupped both sides of his face, his brightly-shining ruby-red eyes facing her sparkling violet ones.

"Shinn…take me…I'm yours…"

Upon hearing those very words, he buried himself all the way in with a quick thrust of his hips. Luna had let out a loud moan of both pain and pleasure, her toes curled up in response to his sudden entry. She held onto him tightly as he began to thrust slowly, gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts in and out of her. Her vaginal muscles contracted all over him again, earning her his moans and grunts that came out from him.

She cried out. "Faster! Faster! Harder, Shinn! Please!"

He growled out affirmatively as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. His erect cock delved in deep into her love canal, much to the point where the tip of it had slammed into her cervix, adding more pain and pleasure mixed in for her. She let out a scream that was quickly covered up by his lips locking in with hers, the dark-haired male trying to ease the pain she received while adding more pleasure at the same time. Their desire for each other grew intensely, evidenced in their passionate and affectionate feelings they had whilst they made love. It wasn't the first time they were doing it, but oh it had definitely felt like the first time.

Her nails raked against his back, leaving behind parallel lines of welts that burned crimson. Shinn pulled away from her mouth for a moment, only to enclose his mouth over her breast, his tongue lashing out and circling around her nipple. Luna could only let out loud moans of pleasure as his mouth did the work on her breasts. It had added the pleasure she received from him, only even more than the last time.

Shinn began to pant loudly and huffed as he was getting near his peak.

"Luna…I'm getting close…"

She let out another cry. "I'm getting close, too…"

His eyes shone brightly. "Let's come together!"

He then began to jackhammer his thrusts, pushing himself even further to the point of release. Lunamaria cried out a few more times, before she reached her climax for the second time as she screamed, light flashing before her eyes. Shinn's body trembled in rapturous delight, as he grunted out quite loudly and gritted his teeth, feeling his balls clench as he reached his own climax as well. Heavy spurts of white, sticky semen flew and entered her womb, while his manhood was coated with her warm honey in the midst of their orgasms.

Both panted loudly as they tried to catch their breath, their bodies now covered with more sweat than the last time. However, Luna wasn't exactly tired-out yet…the burning feeling in her loins had still persisted, and she noticed (much to her surprise) that his manhood—still buried inside her moist canal—had already began to harden once more.

Shinn was caught by surprise when she flipped their positions so that she was the one on top. Despite having lost a bit of his energy through the past two instances of sex, he managed to lift his head up to look at her straddling figure with astonished eyes.

"One more round, Shinn." Her grin was as naughty and devilish.

Her hands gripping his knees from behind, she began to move up and down on him, rocking her hips slowly. Quiet moans and pants came out from her lips as she rode him gently. His hands went ahead and grasped the voluptuous curves of her hips, guiding her movements as she thrust back down on him. Her back had arched as a yelp escaped from her lips, still grinding her hips against him.

Looking back down at her lover, her expression was smug as she could make out the contorted look on his face; she could tell that he was the submissive one as the walls of her pussy had taken him in where they contracted around him tightly. However, Shinn didn't want to give in to her that easily, and had thrust his hips upward. The magenta-haired woman cried out as she felt him move against her thrusts, head thrown back as more amounts of pleasure shot up through her body. He couldn't get enough of her, and she couldn't get enough of him.

"Love me, Shinn." The voice of her whisper was soothing to him, freeing him slowly from the past reality he faced in those two years. "Love me."

"I will." He thrust his hips upward again. "I will."

She threw her head back and screamed as he continued to thrust upward, her hips buckling with his. Shinn's hands were now parted away from her hips, where they now travelled up her smooth abdomen before they met her bouncing breasts. His hands cupped and had squeezed them, his fingers pinching a nipple, increasing the already excessive amounts of pleasure she had while riding him.

She rode him roughly, the pace of her thrusts increased more and more, as her hands were now holding onto his upper torso. The tip of his hardened cock now had slammed into her cervix repeatedly; the fire deep within the pit of her belly had grown in intensity. It was the exact same feeling she had before she was going to reach her breaking point as in the previous instance.

"Shinn!" She cried out his name, not going to take it anymore.

"Just a bit more." He growled out through gritted teeth.

He didn't want it to end right now; he had enjoyed so much out of her that he wanted to continue and savour the pleasure he had received from her. However, he knew that he could not outlast himself in all of this, as the inevitable was going to happen anyway. Sweat started to drip down his forehead, and he could feel her walls contracting even tightly around him, as he pounded upward against her. It would seem now to just give in to release for the third time.

As she slammed back down on him for the final time, she threw her head back and screamed as she reached her orgasmic high, the pleasure running her course right through. He entered nirvana as he climaxed with a shout of her name, pleasure and feelings of euphoria engulfing his body and mind completely. Her vaginal muscles milked him for all its entire worth, as streams of white-hot, sticky fluids had entered her womb for the third time, filling her up. The orgasm had lasted for more than a few long moments, with Luna having collapsed onto his body whilst he was still sheathed inside her.

Both lovers were catching their breath for air, as Shinn pulled the sheets to cover their bodies.

"You sure were great." He finally spoke out.

She embraced him tightly. "You sure were, too."

A smile broke out from him. "Happy anniversary, Luna."

He let out a yawn, before Luna responded back.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Shinn."

It was before the couple had began to drift off to sleep, both of them dreaming of themselves being together in their little, happy world.

Morning broke out the next day, as Luna began to wake up first, stretching her arms and letting out a prolonged yawn and slowly cracking her eyes open. She then noticed that she was still on top of her husband/lover, in which she giggled at his sleeping state marked by the expression on his face. There, she slowly got off from him, wincing at the sharp, painful feeling between her legs that lasted for a short while. As she slowly rolled to be beside him, she could then feel their combined liquids sliding out from her entrance, a blush gathered on her face at the sight underneath the covers.

She then directed her focus towards him, lying on side beside him. He had slowly woken up, stretching and yawning before his ruby-red eyes cracked open to meet her eyes directly.

"Good morning, Luna."

She giggled a bit. "Good morning, my lover."

Despite being tired-out from all of what happened last night, he still had the energy to make an advance to hold her tightly, with him nibbling on her shoulder and nuzzling at the spot around the back of her neck.

"Shinn!" She yelped out and giggled even more.

"How about we take it to the shower right now?" He purred against her ear.

She was happy to accept his request, but before they could even get out of the bed, they heard someone entering the room all-too-suddenly.

"Hey, sister! Brother-in-law! I'm home!" Meyrin cheerfully burst into the room, only to see them together in bed—naked. "Uhhhh…"

"What the hell!" He tried to cover himself, her as well.

Luna's face turned red. "Meyrin, what are you doing here?"

The red-headed female with pig-tails tried composing herself without stuttering too much. "W-well, I-I came back just ten minutes ago, and I didn't help but notice that there was clothing scattered around the stairs and the hallway…"

It was now that both Shinn and Luna's faces had been turning red, as an awkward silence followed with discomfort among the three.

"Ahh, you know what?" Meyrin's cheeks flustered. "I think I'll just go right now."

And with that, she left the room without ever thinking of what was going on the night before.

Shinn and Lunamaria continued to watch, their faces still burned red, before they turned to each other.

"Seriously, she should have freakin' thought about knocking before entering!" He frowned grumpily.

"Yeah, I agree with you there." Luna said, before she changed back the subject to what they were about to do. "Well, if you excuse me, I'd like to be in the shower right now."

Shinn gave a devilish grin. "In that case, I'll join you."

She gave a short laugh as he teased her with playful touches, just before they left for the bathroom nearby, hands holding together. After all, it was a wonderful anniversary that they had celebrated…a lustful one, to be exact.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I had spent a considerable amount of time writing this one-shot, mainly because I felt quite awkward writing a lemon fan-fiction, that I wanted to do something else until I can feel that I want to continue. Heck, if Shinn and Luna were to read these sorts of things that were written for them, I could imagine Shinn would be having a nosebleed right now. Anyway, the next one-shot will come out pretty soon. This is Voltage Axe, signing off!<strong>


	3. Taking it in All Positions

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! I know it's been a few months since the previous one-shot had been released, but I'm still writing new one-shots, and that includes this one! I do have a couple of more ideas floating around, which means that as long as the ideas keep on coming, I might be able to continue this series of lemony one-shots by more than five of them! With all that being said, here's the one-shot that I've been writing on for quite a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lemon Stories: Shinn and Lunamaria<strong>

**#3: "Taking it in All Positions"**

**(WARNING: Coarse language, and graphic sexual descriptions. Reader's discretion is advised!)**

* * *

><p>The magenta-haired female blushed madly, scanning her eyes on and flipping the pages of a book that was held in her hands. Her eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief coming from what she had seen on those pages in particular. Lunamaria Hawke was introduced to the Kama Sutra, a book full of explicit details regarding the joys of sexual intercourse, and all the sexual acts ("techniques" as it would be) used to achieve those joys. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed, still holding the book in place on her lap as her eyes continued to peer down on the images of the several acts of love-making in particular. The blush on her face grew several shades deeper in red, as she continued to gaze at the explicit imagery that was on the book.<p>

"Oh…oh my goodness!" She blurted out to herself. "Do people really do this?"

Her eyes began to shift focus away from the book, as she turned her head to the left and right, to make sure nobody else but her was in the room. She would be freaked out if someone had caught notice of her reading such materials that weren't meant for her eyes to see. In fact, she wouldn't dare read something like this in front of the public at all.

She returned her focus back on the book after a moment. "I really don't think I should be reading this kind of…thing. All of it is so…dirty…"

Without warning, a tall male figure silently stepped all the way behind her, and leaned in a bit forward to look at what she was reading.

"Luna? Are you sitting on the bed reading a book of sex positions?"

**"_Eeeek!_"** His voice caught her off-guard, as she slammed the pages of the book shut with both of her hands, the book closed in a flash.

She whipped her head quickly, still blushing, to find his dark locks of hair and crimson-red eyes behind her. Her eyes were wide as saucer plates.

"Y-yes!" She stammered up, before turning her head away from Shinn as her eyes narrowed down and shifted away in an expression of shame and embarrassment. "I…I mean, I wasn't reading it, I-I was just curious."

There was much more than just being curious as to why she would be reading a book of sexual acts and positions. It was even more than that. It wasn't even the first time they were engaged in acts of copulation, they made love to each other after several dates they went on, a few years after the second war. However, they slowly desired for more than just the usual positions they had done in terms of the sexual relationships they had. It wasn't until that Luna recently discovered the book that would help and enhance her sex life with him that the both of them had desired for all along. She just only hoped that it would be a secret best-kept to her own, and not to be discovered by her partner. But it was too late, anyway.

Shinn had put his hands into the pockets of his jacket, glaring at the magenta-haired female, who continued to look away in embarrassment. "Well, since I don't own the book, I'm guessing you bought it from somewhere."

She tried to hide her blush, but it was no use.

"I…didn't intend to…I mean that…I thought it was a harmless manual of sorts on how to improve our relationship." She bit her lip slightly at the thought. "It had the word 'techniques' on the cover…I thought it would be useful."

An awkward pause followed. Shinn then raised an eyebrow, before he spoke out sternly.

"Be thankful the others are busy today. If they found you here or the book…"

"I know." She quietly spoke, turning her head as her eyes gazed at him from behind. "I'm sorry."

The dark-haired male was now standing behind her. "No…something should be done about this."

Luna sighed as she looked away from him. "Very well. If…it means you forgive me."

His hands still in his pockets, Shinn slowly got an idea based on his recent encounter with her and the book. He grinned inwardly.

"You know, I was once caught with a box of cigarettes by that Executive Officer Trine on board the ship." He frowned, but then shifted his eyes in a suggestive manner with a dirty grin. "As punishment, he made me smoke the whole entire pack."

Luna was now aghast. She knew what he meant.

"Huh? Wait a minute! You mean…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Y-yes…my dear lover…"<em>

"_Heh-heh. I love it when you call me that, Luna."_

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes in, <strong>and the both of them were not entirely stripped of their clothing yet. Lunamaria was on her stomach and her back arched, her fingers firmly gripping hold of the bed sheet, as she began to emit a series of loud moans from his hardened staff moving in and out of her. She was still dressed in her white halter-top, but she wasn't wearing anything for her bottom-half, other than her lace black panties that were rolled down to where the bottoms of her thighs were. Shinn held on to the curve of her hip with one hand as he continued to push in and out of her, as he assumed the dominant position on top and was wearing nothing but a black t-shirt.

"Aahhh…take that, Luna." He groaned out in pleasure as he thrust into her. "Oh, damn it…you're…you're _so_ tight."

Luna yelped out at a rather hard thrust from him, as her insides clenched around him at one point.

She panted out. "Y-yes…just get this punishment over with…"

Another rough thrust from him had let out a hiss from her, followed by another series of moans and groans.

"Shinn…_ah!_ Y-You're _so_ big…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes in, <strong>and Shinn was completely freed of his clothing as he lay back on the bed, but Lunamaria wasn't. The magenta-haired female threw her head back in a spike of pleasure that shot up her spine, as she held on to his knees with her hands. The halter-top she was wearing was apparently about to slip off, as only one strap was around her shoulder and it was loosened so much, that her bare breasts were bouncing in front of his eyes as she moved up and down on him. He clutched her thighs with both hands to balance her body, as he began to thrust into her again.

Luna squealed in the midst of his thrusts. "Ooohhh…c-can't we…take a break? I…I'm not used to this!"

He grunted and moaned as he moved in and out of her moist walls.

"Ah…where's your stamina, Luna?"

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes in, <strong>and Luna was as completely bare as Shinn was. Both were getting slick with sweat, but going at it hard, as the fuchsia-haired female founded herself on her back, with her raven-haired lover on top. He pounded in deep and rough with the quick movements of his hips, his face buried into her neck as her love canal took him in. Her legs were raised, causing a shift in position and had resulted in a much deeper penetration from him.

She squealed loudly at the immense pleasure she received. "P-please…I c-can't…" She then gritted her teeth and tried to hold back another moan that was about to escape from her.

"Mmmnh! Ahn! Can…we take…a…ohh! Break…yet?"

His ruby-red eyes narrowed, panting as he took in his own pleasure that was contained through his body. "Are you…really so tired…already?"

She let out a slight wail of delight in response. "I-it's just…y-you're driving m-me…mad...w-with…your cock going inside me…"

Shinn let out a quiet sigh as he continued to drive in his thrusts into her. "Okay…we'll take a break from this…by moving on to another position."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmmph! Mmmh! Mmm!"<em>

**Forty minutes in, **and Shinn began to throw his head back in pleasure with a loud, guttural groan as he backed into a wall of their bedroom. He gritted his teeth and began to pant as his fingers held onto a tuft of her magenta locks with one hand. The dark-haired ex-Gundam pilot knew what he liked out of all of the sexual activities he had done with her in the past, but one of them was the act of fellatio. She was down on her knees, her fine mouth enclosed all over his erect eight-inches, as her hands held onto the sides of his thighs. A mixture of her drool and his seminal fluids began to leak out from the corners of her mouth, as she slid her lips back and forth on him.

He growled out in heavy pleasure, eyes clenched shut, and sweat beaded and dripping down his forehead as she took him in deep. After a moment, his eyes cracked open and he began to let out a deep, dark chuckle out from the bottom of his throat.

"Are you ready to swallow a third load?"

She let out a loud, muffled groan in response, her eyes shuttered up as she continued to pleasure him.

'_Why does he taste so good? I…I think I'm enjoying this…a little too much!'_

* * *

><p><strong>One hour in, <strong>and both had engaged in the most intense and sweatiest love-making they had out of the positions they did from the book. This time, Lunamaria was on top again, riding him out like a cowgirl. Her large breasts bounced with every thrust she did as she rocked-and-rolled her hips and grinding them, as her tight canal took him in deeply. She arched her back in bouts of euphoric ecstasy that shot through her nerves, her hands held behind her head with elbows bent in a way that she couldn't take anymore of this abnormal pleasure she was experiencing. She had let out a series of yelps, moans, and screams that were her cries of pleasure to him.

"Aaahh! H-how m-much more?" She cried out.

Shinn thrashed his head back and growled out loudly at the feeling of her vaginal recesses coiling around him in a vice grip, his eyes clenched shut. He then forced open his eyes and lifted his head up to face her in the eyes, his hands steadily held on her hips as she continued to bounce and up and down on his cock.

"Not…until…we've done…the whole book!" He gritted his teeth as his head fell back onto the bed sheet.

Luna continued to let out long, prolonged wails of her bliss that surged through in waves as she rode him roughly.

"_Ahhhh! I feel like I'm going to go insane! Ah…Shiiiinnnn…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours in, <strong>and the two lovers continuously enjoyed each other's company as they still managed to last long their one-hell-of-an-endurance-race that seemed to be a marathon of intercourse acts. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Luna kissed him passionately and fiercely, their lips locking up and tongues clashing with each other. At the same time, his hands were busy holding her steady as one hand was on her butt-cheek, and the other hand flat on the back end of her thigh. She was positioned in a way where she was still on top, but her bent right knee had touched the bed in the open space between his legs. Her other knee was situated on the bed close to his right hip.

Luna pulled away from his mouth. "Ohhh…Shinn…Shinn! _More!_" She thrashed her hips up and down on his eight-inches, the pleasure swelling to a new high point for her. "Punish this horny, disgraceful lady! More!"

Shinn let out a groan as he stared at her with lustful eyes. "Ahh…y-you're sounding so…slutty, Luna…" He then let out another strangled groan as her moist walls squeezed him. "Aaahhh…it's turning me on even more."

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours in, <strong>and both were at the homestretch. Both were sitting on their knees, as Shinn held onto Luna tightly with both hands firm on her buttocks, as her hands were gently on his hips. Their bodies covered with heavy layers of sweat, Shinn pounded into her tight canal fast and hard, with tantalizing thrusts.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in pleasure beyond ecstasy. "I…I don't think I…c-can last m-much longer!"

The dark-haired coordinator gritted his teeth and had let out strained growls, as he tried to ride out the waves of pleasure without giving himself in. But it was too late, as she was about to reach her peak and so was he about to be.

Finally, he gave in with a hoarse shout. _"Arrrghh…goddamnit, Luna!"_

Both cried out in the highest level of ecstasy they had achieved in doing all acts of sexual positions that were part of the book.

* * *

><p><strong>After four hours, <strong>Luna was on top of Shinn, embracing him as they relaxed on the bed with their bodies still covered and sticky with sweat. The room was filled with the smell of sex, as the magenta-haired woman panted; catching her breath from all of the action she had with her lover.

"Hah…hah…Shinn…I…I really love you…"

The raven-haired man's crimson-red eyes focused on the female holding him with her hands on his shoulder and back, his head had sunk back slightly onto the pillow he was resting on.

"I…love you too, Luna…

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

**_"WHAAAT?"_** Shinn exclaimed loudly, his eyes as big as saucer plates, as he gazed at his girlfriend in shock and disbelief.

Lunamaria happily presented him the book that was held in front of her. "Oh, there you are, Shinn! I had bought another book by mistake…I think I need to be punished."

A wild blush gathered on his face, as he continued to express shock and disbelief on his face. On the front cover of the book that she held in her hands, it had read "S&M: A How-to Guide".

_"You've gotta be kidding me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all that! To be honest, this lemon one-shot was actually based on a three-page comic created by an artist named Matt Wilson. To this date, he has done quite a lot of artworks from before, ranging from sketches all the way to digital comics; almost all of them are devoted to the Naruto or Bleach animes. If you want to find out his drawings and such, look up "mattwilson83" on deviantART. Anyway, more lemon one-shots of this pairing will be out very soon! So, stay tuned—Voltage Axe here, signing off!<strong>


	4. Heated Within the Steam

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long delay in writing this fourth one-shot, for this anthological series of lemony one-shots. Originally, I was supposed to have this nailed down by the end of last July, following the third story. However, I was sidetracked by a lot of things, and the first year of university added to the list of things occupying me from writing these stories. Fortunately, I have now completed this one-shot, and it would be long worth the wait as I guarantee you of the loaded citrusy content for this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lemon Stories: Shinn and Lunamaria<strong>

**#4: "Heated Within the Steam"**

**(WARNING: Adult situations, and graphic sexual descriptions. Reader's discretion is advised!)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're just making that one up, girl!"<p>

Giggles and bursts of laughter came from the five females seated around a wooden coffee table, as they exchanged their accounts of their daily lives to each other, resulting in all kinds of banter and all sorts of fun they had in the morning conversation. Amongst all the chatter and gossip, there was a blonde female who sat across from a magenta-haired female, while a pink-haired woman was sitting at another side but was close to the blonde. A red-headed woman was seated at the side opposite of the pink-haired woman, but next to the magenta-haired female. Finally, a brunette was in the mix, where she was seated beside the pink-haired woman.

To Lunamaria, conversations at the kitchen table every morning were not too uncommon to her. Once in every short while, all the females from both ZAFT and Orb would agree to have light, friendly conversations with each other around a dining table taking place inside a different home every time they had met. This time, they all met in the Asuka residence, where Lunamaria was living in with her husband. However, Shinn was absent at the time that the girls had scheduled for the meet, so Lunamaria didn't mind having them over for this small forum of discussion.

"I'm glad you agreed to have us all over at your place to talk, Luna." Cagalli smiled.

"You're too kind." Lunamaria replied, flattered at the Orb Union leader's praise.

Meyrin giggled. "She wouldn't have the courage to hold this little meet if I hadn't convinced her to!"

Everyone else except for Luna gave out a few bursts of laughter, where Luna glared daggers at her younger sister with a hint of chagrin.

"Well," the pink songstress said, "it has been quite productive with all the talk we were having."

"Agreed." Cagalli spoke out.

However, Miriallia countered Lacus' point by adding something a bit spicier into the mix.

"Hey, wait! I almost forgot about what I wanted to say earlier—so, Dearka and I got back together for the second time. We both stopped by my place for some coffee, and you won't believe it, but instead we kissed and then we were at it non-stop for hours!"

Everyone else, including Lacus, had a wild blush across their shocked faces as they all let out a loud, collective "WHOA!" at the same time.

"Say, Miri, I didn't know you had the woman in you for that guy!" Cagalli gave out a surprised remark.

"Yeah, I did," Miriallia responded with an airily tone, "but he's the one who kept givin' it like a love machine!"

Suddenly, Meyrin caught onto an idea and added the fuel to the now-burningly hot conversation.

"Well, I bet none of you would have your lovers please you as much as like what she said!"

Cagalli scoffed at the red-head's remark. "You could not be any more wrong than that, Meyrin. Unlike Miriallia here, Athrun pleased me in more than any way possible! We were getting at it hot and heavy for a week, he even left me a couple of hickeys just to show me how passionate he was at making love."

Lunamaria, Meyrin, Lacus, and Miriallia were awestruck and amazed at Cagalli's outstanding intimate relationship with the blue-haired man they'd known long enough. Cagalli then turned to Lacus when it was her turn to share.

"So, Lacus, I heard you're with Kira right now. Got anything hot to share us with your love life?" Cagalli winked and grinned at her.

Lacus was slightly caught off-guard by her question, and had stammered and blushed. "Wha—_Oh!_ Well…um…I…I-I don't think I would want to tell anything about my relationship with Kira…"

"It's okay, Lacus!" Cagalli assured her. "You know all of us here; we won't let any word of this out of ourselves!"

Lacus' eyes slowly tracked left and right nervously, before she went ahead, fidgeting her fingers. "Alright…my relationship with Kira so far has turned _quite_ into a very intimate one."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at her. "_How_ intimate?"

"Oh! Well…the sex was that good, and it was so intense that it made my eyes go back into my head." Lacus admitted shamelessly. "In fact, the most recent encounter we had, happened to be at a hot springs once during a mixed bath for couples…with a waterfall included."

Both Miriallia and Cagalli spat out the water they drank from the cups in comedic fashion, at the same time.

"Whoa, Lacus! I didn't know your relationship with Kira was quite a _huge_ one!" The Princess of Orb almost shouted in her state of shocking surprise.

Lunamaria spoke up, having heard enough. "Oh, please! Her relationship just happens to be bigger than the both of yours, combined!"

"And I don't suppose your relationship with Shinn tops all that, hmm?" Cagalli glared at her.

Luna gulped in air at the question directed at her. She did not expect the fact that it was now her turn, that sudden and fast. "Well, I…uh…"

"Just spit it out, Luna! Tell us how hot your relationship is with the guy you're with!" Miriallia told her.

It was now Luna's turn to stammer and blush, but only for a very different reason. "Uh…yeah…about the relationship with Shinn…"

'_Oh no! I can't do this!'_ She thought.

"Come on sis; tell us all about your whole love life with him!" Meyrin egged on her older sister.

However, Luna could not even manage to let the truth out. "Uh…um…"

The others watched her as she could not manage the pressure that she faced with that ultimate question. Finally, she could not take any more of it, letting it all out.

"Alright! I admit it—my intimate life with Shinn isn't what it's all cracked up to be lately."

"What?" The rest of them shouted incredulously.

"Wait, what do you mean it's not what it's all about?" Cagalli questioned her.

Luna sighed, defeated in embarrassment. "Yes, the sex we both had was so fierce and demanding; but that was only up until recently. These days, with our duties being so busier, we haven't even found the right time to make love every now and then."

Cagalli blinked. "Oh…I can see that with Athrun sometimes."

"I can understand that too, Miss Lunamaria." Lacus agreed.

"Thanks, girls." Luna replied in a low tone. "But I'm still waiting for that time when I can rekindle that spark in my relationship anyway."

Lacus and Cagalli then slowly picked up an idea on how they could get the magenta-haired female's romantic life with her husband back on track.

"Hey, I got an idea." Cagalli spoke out.

Lunamaria focused on her. "What about it?"

"Why don't we all head out on a little vacation of sorts?" Cagalli explained. "Lacus and I can vouch for this, and we'll stay at one of the most luxurious resorts here on this country. In fact, our lovers will come along with us too."

"W-what? With Shinn and I?" Luna was puzzled.

"Oh, it's alright, Luna." Lacus assured. "Shinn and you happen to be under a military organization that I now have control over. Just think of this as a personal invitation from the Chairwoman!"

The magenta-haired lady thought about it for a moment, before she finally decided. "Well…alright…I suppose it would be nice to take some time off."

"That's great!" Cagalli exclaimed. "We'll make the arrangements as soon as we can."

Meyrin laid a hand on her older sister's shoulder and teased. "Well, sis, you're gonna have a fun time with your dear husband, aren't you?"

Luna suddenly gulped in air again, this time at a new realization she faced. _'Oh dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?!'_

* * *

><p>Two weeks after everything happened with the whole group chat at the Asuka home, the four couples had arrived outside the Aphrodite Palace Resort, one of the most luxurious and exquisite resorts best known for any couple staying over. Of the four couples that came over, Shinn and Lunamaria were one of them, along with Kira and Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli, and Dearka and Miriallia.<p>

"Huh? I thought Yzak and Shiho had also gotten the invitations, too." Athrun remarked.

"Ah, well Yzak apparently turned the offer down." Dearka explained. "He said he wanted to spend some _'quality time'_ with Shiho somewhere else."

Shinn looked away at another direction, while Lunamaria focused on him. "I don't think I deserve this break," he grumbled, "it just seems weird to take time away from what I was supposed to do."

"Oh, cheer up, Shinn." Luna wrapped an arm around him. "I don't think this is actually a bad idea at all."

The dark-haired male then gave Luna a look of suspicion in his eyes. "You sure you didn't come up with this?"

Luna gave a surprised look in her eyes, before she feigned seriousness in her response. "What? No! N-no, don't be silly! I never had this in mind, anyway."

Before Shinn could look into her even further, Lacus interrupted.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go ahead and check-in for the weekend!" The pink-haired woman cheerily said.

After every one of the couples had checked-in at the resort, they'd tour around inside the place first. The resort was actually bigger than they expected, according to how all of them had made it out to be. It had everything a highly-luxurious resort was bounded to be: six swimming pools (including an Olympic-sized pool), five fitness rooms, four hot springs rooms, three sauna rooms, two large recreation rooms, and a mini-mall dedicated for tourists coming into the resort. Furthermore, the couples were impressed with the interior design of the resort and how clean and beautiful their rooms were once they had stepped past the doors leading to them. They had begun to unpack for the night, before they had met again at the main lobby.

"Okay, everyone. What should we all do first?" Cagalli asked.

"I got an idea!" Kira answered. "The guys and I will be hanging around one of the rec rooms, before we all go for a swim at night."

"That's fine." Miriallia responded. "All of us girls here will be spending some time in and out of the resort, 'cause you know…this is a tourist destination area that we're on."

"Sure thing. We'll see you all back at our rooms by midnight." Kira agreed.

And so, the girls and the guys began to part their ways off on their little adventures at the resort. For the rest of the day, Kira and his three friends were hanging out at the recreation room, where they chilled out and relaxed. In fact, they also had played a game of darts, where Athrun had the mistake of being caught in Shinn's line of sight as he tried to retrieve a cue ball for a billiards game with Dearka nearby. Needless to say, it ended miserably for the blue-haired coordinator, much to the dark-haired ace's humour. Meanwhile, the four ladies milled around the mini-mall portion of the resort, before they moved to a poolside bar outside. Some single men around the area had begun to flirt with them, even offering them drinks. However, they had all been turned down by the four of them, given that no other men could satisfy them than their lovers.

As night began to fall, the four guys were at an indoor swimming pool fit for a group of fifty. All of them with only their swimming trunks on, they had all agreed on a two versus two match of water polo. It was Kira and Athrun taking on Shinn and Dearka, and despite the fact that they were all friends together, they competed heavily and intensely in such a sport taken place on water. They had certainly proved their stamina and agility as young coordinators, as they fought to the wire on which team would win.

"Come on, Athrun, we got this!" Kira shouted over to his best friend, as he had control of the yellow ball in his hands.

Athrun waved over to the brunette male, as he was around the middle point of the pool, closer to the edge of the right side. "I got it, Kira! Pass it to me!"

Kira then proceeded to lob the ball for the blue-haired man to catch, but as he done so, the pass was intercepted by Shinn, who leapt up in the air to catch it instead. As he blew by the now-surprised brunette, Shinn made a quick pass to Dearka who was in front of him near the net. As Dearka caught the ball, he had found the dark-haired male who was now trying to get around the brunette defending the goal.

Shinn struggled to get around Kira, who was now trying to block him from catching the ball. "Let's go, man! I can catch this!" He shouted over at Dearka.

With no time to waste, Dearka had the opportunity to seize, as he could make out Athrun on his left, rushing over to snatch the ball away from him. He had finally made the pass, throwing the ball past a leaping Athrun and having it made its way onto Shinn's open hand. Shinn then finally got around Kira, before he whipped the ball right at the open net, making the final goal of the game.

"YES!" Shinn shouted happily, whooping out in victory over the two men whom he had fought in the past. He had even splashed waves of water out as he celebrated his victory.

"Hey, great game, Shinn!" Dearka praised, as they gave a huge high-five to each other.

"Man, what a match that was!" Shinn remarked loudly.

Kira laughed. "You got that right, Shinn."

"I can agree with that too. You did quite well out there!" Athrun added.

"Alright." Shinn panted after the tough, intense game of water polo he had. "That's enough for me. I'm gonna head on out…relax over at the saunas for a bit."

"That's fine with us, Shinn." Kira called out to him, as the dark-haired male climbed out of the pool and retrieved a dry towel nearby.

Unbeknownst to the four men, the sauna rooms were at a hallway that was in between the swimming pools at one end, and the hot springs rooms at the other. As Shinn made his way to one of the sauna rooms in the hallway, the girls were enjoying their time at one of the hot springs, as their bare bodies were submerged in comfortably warm waters. All the girls had continued on with their conversations about their daily lives, and were also learning from each other's' experiences at both the organizations of ZAFT and the Orb Union. However, their conversations slowly transpired into a fun encounter, when Lacus began to tease Cagalli by squirting some water at her with her fingers. This then led to a bit of a splash fight, with Luna splashing some at Lacus, and Miriallia at Cagalli, and the rest for a few minutes.

Finally, the magenta-haired female couldn't take much of this anymore. "Okay, that's it! I've had enough; I'll be over at one of the sauna rooms for a while."

It was then that Lacus and Cagalli glanced at each other with sneaky looks in their eyes, before giggling to themselves. Lunamaria raised both eyebrows at them.

"Oh, it's alright, Luna. You can go ahead." Cagalli innocently said.

Without even finding out what those two were up to, the magenta-haired woman climbed out of the hot springs and had grabbed a towel to cover herself up.

* * *

><p>Opening the wooden door to the sauna room at the hallway, Shinn stepped past the door to discover that the steam room was actually much spacious than he'd expect. Almost all of the furniture and the walls of the room were made of polished wood, and the way it was set up, it had been intended for a group of twenty people at once! Shinn had let out a sigh to himself, before he began to strip off his swimming trunks, which were only what he had worn prior to entering the steam room. He determined that since he would be the only one using the room (or so he thought), he wouldn't need to wear them inside anyway. However, he had wrapped the towel around his waist, just before he threw the discarded trunks off to a corner of the room.<p>

Sitting down on the modern, angularly-designed wooden bench, the raven-haired male gazed at the pit full of rocks in front of him that were used to heat up and create the puffs of steam. The pit of rocks began to automatically heat up, giving off the increasing amounts of steam and the humid environment around, inside the room. Shinn began to relax, laid back on the bench, as the contours of the bench had matched with the contours of his body so comfortably. As the dense layers of steam gathered around him, he could only think about how much fun he would have at the resort, if he was with Luna right now.

* * *

><p>Lunamaria was walking in the hallway where the three steam rooms were located at, her towel wrapped around her body, covering from the torso up to the bottom down past her thighs. She neared the three doors that led to the steam rooms, when she suddenly noticed that one of the doors—the one in the middle—had its window lit up, with steam fogging up the glass. Having a difficult time making out if there was someone occupying the room or not through the window, Luna assumed in her mind that there was no one inside and had quietly snuck into the room with minimal noise.<p>

Closing the door behind her without a single sound, Luna turned around to find out that the layers of steam were even more intense enough to cover the whole room, making it barely possible to see what's in front of her. She could at least make out the bench in front of her eyes, and she walked over to take a seat on the right side of the bench facing the pit.

Sitting down on the bench, she let out a relaxed sigh, her head turned away to the right as her left hand slowly crept up on the surface of the wooden bench. Unknown to the magenta-haired female 'though, she was sitting beside a relaxing Shinn, with his right arm stretching out and his hand creeping up on the surface of bench, towards the incoming path of her hand.

Their hands had bumped into each other.

Suddenly, both Shinn and Luna jumped at the contact that their hands made, and swiftly turned their heads only to face each other. _Clad only in their towels._ Shinn had let out a loud holler, while Luna shrieked as she literally jumped in fearful shock when she faced her husband.

"_Shinn!_" Luna shouted, as she maintained her hold on the towel already covering her. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, Luna?!" He shouted back, as his inner, perverted personality tried to hold back the bleeding coming out from his nose.

Luna snapped back at him. "I'm trying to relax in this room, you idiot! What the hell do you really think I was doing?!"

"Then go find another room!" He retorted as loudly as her.

The only response that Luna could give was an indignant one; she crossed her arms and let out a resounding "hmph" as she looked away from her raven-haired partner. Both of them then sat down inches apart from one another to calm themselves while not facing each other. They did not exchange a word to each other for quite a while, as the layers of steam continued to hover around them, even cutting through the space separating Luna and Shinn from each other. As Shinn began to recollect his feelings back, he slowly turned his head to face the fuchsia-haired woman sitting a foot apart from him. He looked over to peer at her and only to notice how provocative she appeared with the now-ragged towel hanging around her body, the upper part of the fabric slowly giving way to reveal an increasing amount of cleavage from her. Shinn could also make out drops of sweat trailing down her chest and into the depths of her cleavage. Quickly turning away from her, he licked his lips and bit them slightly, before he let out a quiet gasp at that familiar feeling of a certain pressure coming right down his loins.

Almost at the same time, Lunamaria regained all the lost feelings she had for her husband, before she snuck a glance at the black-haired man sitting a short distance away from her. She could make out how physically attractive he was, he was quite a bit muscular and with only the towel hanging around starting from the waist, she found him to be quite sexy. Seeing his bare body slickened with sheen layers of sweat had begun to arouse her intimately. Like Shinn, she had let out a gasp to herself when she felt herself starting to get wet right in between her legs.

With both lovers having a peek at each other and becoming sexually aroused, they began to slowly shift towards each other on the bench, barely making the attempts to fight off the temptation blazing more and more intensely inside them. As they got very close to each other, they continued to look away from one another despite the blushes gathering wildly across their faces. Shinn tried his best not to give in to what his inner workings was trying to do, but his thoughts were clouded up by the fumes coming from the burning temptation deep inside him. Likewise, Lunamaria fought to restrain herself from giving up to the lustful side that the temptation deep inside her was trying to do. They both fought hard to fight the temptation inside them, but in the end, it all failed.

"L-Luna?" Shinn finally spoke out.

"…Yeah?" Luna quietly responded.

Shinn sighed. "I…I'm sorry for what happened there moments ago."

Her lips slowly formed to a smile. "Don't be, Shinn."

However, when Luna barely turned her glance at Shinn, her eyes widened open as she first saw his arousal bulging out behind the cloth wrapped around him. Without even thinking properly for a second, she took the advantage by reaching the palm of her hand out and landing it to feel his hardened staff behind the towel.

Shinn gasped, eyes wide open as he slowly turned his gaze around to find her hand touching his erect appendage behind the towel, before her fingers squeezed around him. He let out an audible groan of pleasure for Luna to hear.

"My, you must be that hard, huh Shinn?" She asked huskily, her heart beginning to race from what she had just said.

He lowered his head and directed his gaze at her now-lustful heliotrope eyes, before he moaned at her touch. "Luna…"

"Shinn…"

Just before they knew it, Shinn and Luna pulled each other together for a deep kiss. Both of them let out a series of erotic moans, as their tongues were clashing against one another. Her hold on his stiffened appendage continued, as her fingers now began to move up and down on him slowly, causing Shinn to give a louder moan into his kiss. The deep kiss lasted for several moments before both pulled out for air, panting as the world around them was enclosed by the clouds of steam.

"Wait, Luna…I don't think we should be doing this here…" Shinn panted out.

However, Luna didn't want to stop from there. "I don't care. I want to do it with you anyway."

She then pulled him in for another kiss, this time one with more passion and intimacy, embracing him with her arms with Shinn doing the same to her likewise. The black-haired young male then gently laid her down flat on the bench with his hands on her shoulders. Without any hesitation, he proceeded to untie the knot that held the towel around her body by working his fingers on it. With the knot on the towel unfixed, his one hand found the one end of the towel that overlapped around the very left side of her body and unravelled it. His eyes widened again at the sight of every luscious characteristic that her exposed body had to feature; he peered at her buxom properties, the large, milky mounds that were complete with the erected tips of her buds. He continued to look further down to make out the curves of her body that defined an hourglass shape, before stopping at that spot in between her thighs, the spot that was under a thatch of magenta curls and was now leaking out moisture.

'_She—she's wet…' _Shinn thought.

"_Shinn…_"

He then focused his attention back at her narrowed, lustful eyes, the ones that he had always seen from the previous times that they were about to make sweet love to each other.

The words continued to escape her lips, quiet but sultry. "_I want it, Shinn. Please."_

Shinn took an inward sigh, before he leaned forward close to her face as he was still on top of her.

"There's something that I want to do first, 'though." He then leaned into her ear and whispered what he wanted to do.

Luna giggled at his words. "Whatever you want, Shinn."

She then pushed him off, as he sat on the bench with his feet resting on the wooden surface. Luna then crawled up to him as she found the knot that held his towel wrapped around him, her fingers making their way and undoing the knot. The towel was unravelled to reveal the rest of his bared body, including the well-endowed part of him that Luna took notice of in the first place. As she expected, he was about eight inches long, and was thick and muscular to make it feel like satin over steel for her.

Their towels thrown aside on the ground, Luna got on top of him with her hands and knees and turned her body around so that she was now facing his stiff, hardened shaft and her wet, swollen clit in plain view of the red-eyed, dark-haired man lying down. She timidly kissed the tip of the head of the shaft, with pre-cum beginning to leak out as a reaction to her touch. The fuchsia-haired female then began to lick the tip with her tongue before swirling it around the head, as her fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft had moved up and down.

Shinn let out a guttural moan as he worked his tongue against the folds of her pussy, running it against the inner folds that were coated with her sweet nectar flowing out. His tongue gathered the leaking nectar from her, as it probed deeper into her vaginal entrance. Luna began to let out a series of moans from the oral stimulation that she received from her lover, while she ran her tongue against the sensitive skin of his erect manhood all the way up to the head and repeated. This caused Shinn to spread her apart a bit further to get better access into her clit with his tongue, as he intensified the speed of his licks and the thrusts his tongue made into her swollen entrance.

"Mmhh…mm…Shinn…" Luna moaned loudly as she began to take him in with the delicate mouth of hers.

She took him in with her mouth by sliding her parted lips down the tip of his shaft first, slowly and gently making her way down past his head before finally enclosing her lips around the base of the shaft. She slid her mouth back up to the point where her lips enclosed around the head of his penis before slowly moving her head up and down on the hardened shaft. Her fingers moved ahead to gently caress and stroke his testes that were underneath.

Shinn choked out a deep gasp at the feeling of her warm, oral cavern around him combined with the feeling of his balls being caressed by her fingers. He pulled out from her to release another moan of pleasure, before he began to wrap his lips around her clit again and suck on it.

Luna groaned out in waves of pleasure as well, as she moved her mouth up and down on his cock, now slickened with her saliva. While she bobbed up and down on him, her tongue would usually hit the tip of his head when she slid her mouth up. This was followed by running her tongue against the smooth flesh as her mouth slid further down the shaft. She increased the pace of the fellatio she was giving to her raven-haired lover, going even deeper and deeper to the point that the tip of his head had almost reached into the depths of her throat.

Both of them continued to let out a series of moans and other erotic noises that gradually increased in pace and volume, as the oral pleasure they gave to each other had begun to intensify. Shinn began to increase the pace of his licks and thrusts of his tongue even more, and also began to nibble on her jewel in between the lashings of his tongue on her. At the same time, Lunamaria sucked even harder and faster as she could feel the veins of his penis while her hands began to massage his testes even more firmly than they were. Before they could bring one another into a climax however, they abruptly pulled their mouths away and panted heavily for air, sweat glistening down their bodies.

It was just getting even hotter, but it wasn't the steam itself that made it _that_ hot.

After both lovers caught their breaths back for a few moments, Luna got herself off of the bench feet-first on the ground. She then pushed Shinn down back on the bench as he got himself upright and in a sitting position, surprising him. The magenta-haired beauty then climbed onto him by her hands on his shoulders, and straddled him on his lap. Her misty heliotrope eyes of lust focused on his crimson-red orbs, she took her one free hand—the other holding on to one of his shoulders to balance—and reached for his thick, hardened manhood. With the grasp of her hand on his manhood, she stroked it with the tips of her fingers once before she lowered her body down slowly. She teased him a bit by guiding the tip of his cock to rub against the folds of her pussy, earning her a very pleasurable moan from him.

She then continued to lower herself down his shaft, the tip and head of it parting away the outer folds of her vaginal entrance, before going further down where his stiffened cock reached further up her love canal. Luna had let out a prolonged, quieted moan as she felt every inch of him pushing further and deeper into her walls. Likewise, the raven-haired male groaned at the warm, moist, and soft feeling of her walls around his eight-inch appendage that was inside. His hands had now held onto her curvy hips for support.

Once he was fully inside of her, the magenta-haired lady began to raise herself up and then drop down a bit, as she began to create a rhythm in her rocking. She repeated this a few more times, her hands held in place of his shoulders, before she discovered the right rhythm and began to rock her hips in time. A series of yelps, moans, and grunts came out from her as she bounced up and down his cock, the burning feeling of pleasure mounting deep inside of her. Her insides began to squeeze around him lightly, sending the waves of delight up their bodies while she continued to thrust her hips in an up-and-down movement.

"Shinn…you feel _so_ good in my pussy." Luna moaned out in her seductive, sultry tone.

"Ah…yeah…" The dark-haired male gutturally groaned out in agreement as he continued to support her movements with his hands on her hips.

She continued to let out lewd noises from her mouth, as she thrust her hips down then back up. "I had no idea we haven't done such a thing like this before…"

Shinn could not agree any more than that, as he could make out that fine pussy of hers swallowing much of his shaft as she rode up and down on him. Luna let out a squeal as she began to pick up the pace of her thrusts, coming right back up only to drop down deep, leaving sounds of her skin smacking against his every time. His eyes continued to focus on the area where they were connected, before he brought them back up to face her large, milky globes bouncing in front him. Shinn closed his eyes and enclosed his mouth around an erect nipple from a mound, darting the tip of his tongue at it before swirling it around the bud. Luna cried out in her increased state of pleasure, her hands now at the back of his head, fingers grasping and clutching at his long locks of dark-black hair.

Soon, Shinn slowly took control more and more of her movements; he began to thrust in and out of her to match her own thrusts and used his hands that were on her hips to make her rock faster and harder. At the same time, he switched to another breast to pleasure her there too, before going back to the other one. However, Luna could no longer take any more of this and cried out Shinn's name as she reached her climax, feeling her own body spasm and give in to the feeling she had always wanted for. Yet, Shinn had not reached his own peak yet and had saved it all, as he continued to make slow, gentle thrusts into her. Luna panted as she continued to rock all over him, before she felt him lifting her off whilst still sheathed inside her, and laying her onto the surface of the bench again, on her back.

With Shinn on top once more, he pulled out only at the point where the head of his cock remained and plunged into her swiftly.

"Aaahh!" She let out a scream at the sudden thrust, as he began to thrust in and out of her again.

The dark-haired male then increased the pace of his thrusts, the head of his hardened cock going deeper than he had with the first position they did. He let out a series of grunts and moans as he moved in and out at a tantalizing rate in his thrusts.

He leaned in for another deep kiss; their hands joined together and gripped each other tightly as he pounded into her pussy with even more force and pressure.

She broke away from the kiss. "Harder, Shinn…do it to me hard!" She yelled out.

He grunted loudly to comply with her, his hands now holding on tight to her hips, plunging in deeper and harder than he normally would. The tip of his cock was now close to hitting her cervix, only for his whole length to be constricted around by her slick, tightening walls. Shinn then pulled her body close to him, lifting her up a bit while on his knees to gain even more access into her pussy. What Shinn did after had surprised Luna a whole lot.

With one hand on her leg, he lifted it up by the back end of her foot as he still pounded into her with rough thrusts, and began to run his tongue against one of her milky legs.

"Oh, _yes!_" She threw her head back delightfully, as he continued to run her tongue against the smooth skin of her milky leg.

He returned her leg back down before he started to pound into her again once more. Shinn buried his face into her neck, as he started a rhythm in his thrusts that spiralled into an uncontrollably furious pace that threatened to break her in half. Luna screamed and shouted out his name over and over again as he continued the same movements that drove her crazy all over. He could now feel her pussy sucking him in even more, the swelling of the inner walls now tightening and squeezing him all over repeatedly, and that tingly feeling in the base of his spine now intensifying more than ever.

"_Luna!_" He gritted his teeth, trying to hold it off even longer. "I'm…I'm going to…cum!"

The fuchsia-haired woman thrashed her back and screamed from the pleasure about to encompass her whole.

"Then do it!" She screamed again. "Give me everything! Fill my insides!"

His thrusts began to intensify and paced even more than before, the burning fire deep in their bodies swelled even more to the point of no return, they were on the verge. More and more droplets of sweat streamed down his face as he gritted his teeth tightly, as he felt his balls clenching in anticipation. He thrust even harder and harder, up until the point where the mounting pleasure cannot climb up anymore. She thrashed with all her might, wailing out at the pleasure surging through body until she could not take more of it.

"Yes…that's it…take it, Luna! Take it all!" He shouted.

He gave a final series of thrusts, before pounding into her with all his might as he brought her to her second orgasm. Her body curled up as she threw her head back and screamed Shinn's name to the heavens, as a white flash appeared right before her eyes. Shinn let out a series of prolonged, loud primal grunts as he continued to grit his teeth as he entered his own orgasm for the first time. Luna could feel her liquids gush right out and coat his erect cock that was being squeezed and milked for all its worth. At the same time, he could feel his balls clench tightly in addition to the feeling of her pussy coiling around him. Streams of his hot and sticky white fluids shot from the tip of his cock, spurt after spurt, filling almost her entire womb with it.

'_His cum…it's so warm…'_ She thought.

Steam continued to waft around them as they remained in the wooden room, both of them spent of their energy, as they remained in their positions for quite some time before Shinn made the first move to give a deep, passionate kiss to Luna again.

They pulled away for a moment. "That…that felt very good, Shinn…" Luna panted out.

Shinn smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Luna…"

He then began to slowly pull himself out of her, with a wet 'pop' noise suddenly audible to both of them as he did.

"I guess I filled you up to the brim, huh?" Shinn laughed.

Luna giggled in response. "You sure did, Shinn."

Suddenly, in an impulsive move she made, Luna pushed him again so that he lay back down onto the bench again. He was caught off-guard by her, genuinely surprised at her action.

He lifted his head up. "Luna? What are you—?"

Luna cut in as she crawled on her hands and knees provocatively all over again. "I want to please you one more time…"

Before Shinn could even react, he threw his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure again, as she began to go down on him. Luna hummed with delectation as she cleaned his cum-coated manhood with her tongue, licking it all around like a lollipop. She then sucked him cleanly, swallowing all of their love juices that coated it, before she went for more. Shinn's hands flew up to gently grip her soft magenta locks as she bobbed up and down on him.

"Urrrgghh…Luna…no more…please…" Shinn moaned out to stop, but to no avail.

She continued to suck him off, leaving out cute noises of moans as she enjoyed his cock even more. She went deeper, taking almost his whole shaft by her throat.

"Please…I can't take it anymore!" Shinn pleaded loudly, the pleasure surging through him again. "L-Luna! If you keep doing that, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Luna continued on as she slurped around his re-hardened manhood with her mouth, as she intensified the oral pleasure that she was giving to Shinn. However, the pleasure was way too much for Shinn, as he groaned out Luna's name loudly while hitting his second orgasm. The magenta-haired female let out surprised moans of delight, as more strings of his hot and sticky white cum landed into her mouth. She pulled back out to have a few more strings of his cum land onto her face. His eyes rolled back, hidden behind his long, darkened locks as he panted like a dog after having reached his climax.

Lunamaria swallowed all of his cum with one gulp, licking her lips and relishing the sweet taste of it in her remark. "You taste so good, Shinn."

He sat right back up to face her. "It looks like you can't get enough of me then." He grinned.

"Of course I do!" She laughed, before Shinn got on top of her again.

"How about we do it one more time here?"

Luna laughed again. "Oh, you're such a tease, Shinn!"

* * *

><p>As they embraced each other and kissed again, there were three shadows at the window frame of the door from behind the layers of steam hanging around. Outside the door in the hallway, were Lacus, Cagalli, and Miriallia (all clad in their towels) peering at their lady friend finally getting it on with her man the whole time. They were all in shock, and began to freak out at each other at what they had just seen.<p>

"I can't believe they did it in there!" Cagalli almost shouted hysterically.

Miriallia countered. "But it was _your_ idea to get them together like that, wasn't it?"

"It was _our_ idea, actually." Lacus remarked with a smile. "And it worked quite well…a bit _too_ well, I must say."

Cagalli huffed. "Sometimes, I wish I had never taken the stand at all to bring something like this to happen."

"It's alright, Cagalli." Lacus said in her sweetest tone. "It would be the best of us not be too envious when it comes to our intimate lives with our loved ones."

Suddenly, all three females heard a noise coming from their right, causing them to turn around…and were in shock to face the three males who had discovered them just standing outside the door.

"L-Lacus? Cagalli? Miriallia?" Kira asked incredulously. "W-what are you all doing here?"

Sweatdrops fell amid the foreheads of the three women as they had the hell of a difficult time to explain the situation they were in.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the story right there! I will admit that I feel it was an abrupt ending, but I actually intended to end the oneshot like that in the first place. Personally, I feel that there aren't too many lemon fanfics of the ShinnLuna pairing out there, and it's probably one of the reasons why I started this series of oneshots. Anyway, if you actually liked this oneshot, you will probably love the next oneshot that will come out soon; I won't actually disclose when the next anthological story will come out, but it is going to come out as time will tell. Until then, stay tuned!**


	5. Morning Delight

**A/N: Hello everyone, and what's up? I can't believe it's been six long months since I pushed out the latest one-shot in this lemon anthology of all one-shots! Anyway, I did promise more content, and it's finally arrived! Here's the fifth one-shot featuring the aforementioned couple from Gundam SEED Destiny, and as always, it's definitely hot and steamy in terms of what will be featured in this one-shot. Ironically, from where I live, there was a heat-wave in my hometown most recently, and this basically inspired me to write down this one-shot. Now that I've described enough, here's the fifth one-shot, loaded with "citrusy" content. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lemon Stories: Shinn and Lunamaria<strong>

**#5: "Morning Delight"**

**(WARNING: Coarse language, and graphic sexual descriptions. Reader's discretion is advised!)**

* * *

><p>The early hours of morning were marked by the golden rays of the sun peaking straight out from the horizon line, slowly brightening up the blue ocean that made up the bottom-half from the horizon. The bright star then rose by itself upward, extending its rays towards the skies that turned from nightly bluish-black, all the way to purplish-blue skies. Some of the rays from the sunrise stretched over a line of many different buildings and skyscrapers that lined the skyline of one of the cities that were situated on the Union of Orb. A few rays of the sun peaked through the clear, glass windows of an apartment unit, sneaking their way through the carpeted floor, shining upon some wrinkled-down articles of clothing that were crumpled all over the floor. The shining rays of light crept up and shone upon a violet bed-sheet that was wrinkly and covered with sweat; the bed-sheet having laid over a couple who slept lazily.<p>

One of the couple, a young, fuchsia-haired woman, was stirred awake by the rays of the sun gently hovering over a part of her face. Her violet eyes slowly broke open, blinking a few times, before she began to gently lift herself up from the bed she was laying on. Her arms stretched wide open, she let out a quiet yawn, before she sat upright against the headboard of the bed and slowly looked around for her surroundings. The first thing she discovered, was that her body was drenched in sweat, and it was no surprise to her that the room she was in had felt quite humid inside. In fact, she could faintly recall that the city was still under a heat wave, and that temperatures were up in the high-20s for the past few days. Factoring in the humid air, and it was truly no surprise to her that she had felt the sticky, unpleasant feeling of sweat running down her naked body in these muggy conditions.

This led to the actual surprise itself: she realized that she was fully nude. Her eyes wide open, she grasped the edge of the bed sheets and checked her surroundings again, only to find her black strapless bra leaning over the left edge of the bed sheet right near her left leg. She then found the rest of clothes scattered around the floor, and a few of them situated on surfaces of the furniture that they wouldn't be commonly found there. Before she knew it, she heard a person beside her, letting out a series of audible snores coming from the snoozing figure.

She turned her head to the right, and saw a raven-haired male under the thin bed sheets, his head rested on the pillow and facing towards her. Rather than to freak out, the magenta-haired female warmly smiled at him, as she began to recall what had happened that got both of them there. It was late last night that they were in their apartment unit, after a night out with their fellow colleagues at ZAFT. After a couple of drinks, they talked for a bit, and then they kissed. The kiss had led to more foreplay, and it had went off from there. Her memory was fuzzy during that part, but she knew she had slept with him, and she couldn't help but think of the raven-haired male who was her lover…bound to be together and living their lives outside the world they used to be in.

Her fingers brushed against the fine locks of his dark hair, ruffling the top of his hair gently.

She received a response from him, as he stirred around and mumbled out happily in his sleep. _"Urgh…Luna…mm."_

Luna smiled at his response, before she realized that she had to clean herself out of the layers of sweat that were all over her body. She got off the bed, her two feet planted firmly on the carpet, turning her focus to her lover for a moment before she headed for the bathroom that was in front of her.

The dark-haired male slept comfortably for a few moments, until he heard the taps of the shower being turned on, followed by the sounds of the water streaming down. His one crimson eye open, a naughty smile crept on his lips and widened considerably, as he saw the steam coming from under the door leading to the bathroom.

Lunamaria occupied herself in the shower, as she took in the refreshing cold waters that poured down on her, embracing its continuous stream from the head of the shower. She lightly ran her fingers against her luxuriously-volume locks of fuchsia hair, closing her eyes while enjoying the waters that ran down her body, cleansing off the sweat that had previously coated her body for long. As she embraced the running waters against her body, she began to feel something that began to run down within her pussy. With a palm flat against the marble wall, she spread apart her nether-lips and looked down. She gasped loudly, the sight of what appeared to be a mix of their love juices—both hers and his—leaking down and out from her pussy in globs. They were washed away by the water from the shower as they leaked out from her entrance.

Her hand that spread apart her folds had now covered the nether-lips, before she began to move the fingers of her hand against the entrance of her pussy. The magenta-haired female began moaning in pleasure, as her own fingers rubbed against her vaginal entrance. She continued to make contact with the lips of her pussy with her own fingers, moaning and panting even more loudly than before. This was the intense feeling she experienced from her raven-haired lover, as they made love to each other during that night she had recalled. She had only wished that she could experience this feeling from him again.

Before Lunamaria knew it, a couple of large male hands reached for her large breasts from behind. She gasped in surprise, before she moaned loudly at those same large hands that now squeezed her soft and supple mounds.

A male voice teased behind her. "Good morning, Luna…"

She whipped her head around to face his ruby-red eyes. "Shinn."

He continued to fondle with her breasts, making teasing, light touches against them. Two of his fingers reached over to pinch one of her buds, causing the young woman to give out a yelp of pleasure. A palm of his hand then was gently placed against a side of her face, calmly directing her to kiss him from behind. Their tongues clashed against each other, as their lips locked against each other with passionate force. They pulled away from the kiss, just before Lunamaria turned around, only to have Shinn force her up against the wall, her back pressed against the white marble tiling.

"I thought you were snoozing off while I was gone," she panted as her hands were bound on top of each other by his hands clamped on hers, her arms bent and raised upward in the positioning.

He chuckled amusedly. "I was, until I knew that you were in there."

Lunamaria frowned. "You do know that I'm here to clean myself off, right?"

"I'm also here to clean up, too." He grinned lightly, before he slightly leaned forward. "What, can't we share the shower together?"

She hesitated. "Well…I…_ah!_"

Luna let out a pleasured gasp as she felt the tip of the head of his already-hardened erection pressing against her abdomen, before she felt the head itself grinding against the porcelain skin teasingly. She moaned lightly at his touch, just as she felt one of her bounded forearms about to give way. Shinn noticed this too, and gently let off her hand and freeing it from his grasp.

"But you know what we did last night, Luna," he continued in his teasing tone. "And I'd know you'd want it all over again. So what's it gonna be?"

He suddenly gasped loudly, as he felt her freed hand coming down in between them, and grasping at his erected manhood. Her small fingers wrapped around the soft skin of his shaft perfectly, before they firmly moved up and down on it. It was now his turn to moan, as he relished in the pleasure of her one hand stroking his stiffened erection at a smooth, slow pace. He choked out a few moans, as he felt her fingers enclose and tighten around the lower-portion of his shaft, before they ran down and teased around with his testes.

The look on his face had brought her lips to crease, forming a naughty smile directed at him.

"You…tease..." He growled out, moaning at her touch.

She responded in a sultry, seductive tone in her voice. "And aren't you one as well?"

That kind of provocation was enough for Shinn to handle, as he caught the magenta-haired woman off guard by hoisting her up against the wall again, pressing against her body with his one hand firmly holding hers up against the marble surface. Her sleek, shapely legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as they both panted passionately at each other.

"I'm not joking around anymore, Luna," Shinn growled out, seductively. "I actually want you, right now."

"Then you'd better want me bad, Shinn," Luna teased in her sultry tone.

He stared at her lustful violet orbs, before he looked down to face her breasts. They were definitely big for her measurements, probably about the size of cantaloupes. He could make out her pinkish buds on those creamy-white large mounds, erect and puckering out as they were exposed to the open air. His eyes travelled further down to gaze at her voluptuous curves that continued around her waist, making her body more of an hourglass shape with that smooth, flat belly. Finally, he looked further downward to find her left hand still stroking up and down on his lengthy, muscular manhood. Her fingers pumped up and down his shaft, as he could see the tip of his member leaking out a few drops of pre-cum, for every time her fingers stroked up and coaxing it out with her touch. He growled out deeply at the recurring pleasure that shot straight down his spine.

"Shit…"

"How does it _feel?_"

Panting, he looked up again at her lustful eyes. "Yeah…it feels good, Luna…"

Shinn continued to moan at the contact of her fingers that were wrapped around him. The intense pleasure he received had caused him to daze off and away, spiraling around and around in his head, never stopping as he continued to be entranced by this feeling. He couldn't take it anymore, as he felt a few tingles down at the base of his spine. Just as he was about to give way to her touch, her voice brought him back right in.

"Shinn?"

He snapped away from the daze within his head, before he focused back on her violet orbs, realizing that she had stopped stroking him.

"Yeah?"

She licked her lips.

"_Fuck me."_

That was what he needed to hear.

Taking her hand that was stroking him back up against the wall, Shinn began to line up the tip of his cock right at the glistening folds of her pussy. The shower continued to run upon them, as he began to move his hips forward. The tip of his cock began to run against her folds, before it rubbed against them repeatedly. Luna moaned at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her moist nether-lips, her body trembling against the wall. Both of their bodies began to heat up against the cold waters of the shower, and it wasn't even the heat and humidity that had built-up in the bedroom, or the bathroom they were in.

"Ah...take me, Shinn," Luna pleaded quietly with a moan. "Please!"

The raven-haired lover growled in response, as he lined up the tip of his cock again, and this time found its way past her vaginal entrance. The magenta-haired female let out a series of moans that increased loudly with every time he slowly pushed in the head of his cock first, with every inch of his shaft that followed. With a final jerk of his hips, he fully pushed in his whole shaft, with Luna almost letting out a scream of pleasure that shot up her spine.

Both panted heavily at the new feelings they experienced, as they settled down from their new highs. Shinn could already experience the warm and moist feeling of her vaginal recesses wrapping around him, while Luna felt his thickened shaft sheathed inside her love canal. When the feelings subsided, Shinn began to slowly pull his coated shaft away from her pussy, leaving only the head of it buried in. He then thrust in all the way quickly, causing Luna to squeal loudly at the sudden movement. Thrusting in and out at a slow pace, Shinn leaned in to kiss her passionately again. Their lips locked, tongues clashing at each other, moans escaping from their throats as he moved in and out of her entrance.

Luna parted away from his lips. "A-ah…Shinn…yes! _Ohh!_ Take me! More…"

His hands now releasing away from bounding hers against the wall, Shinn held onto her tightly as he began to thrust at a pace that began to increase. The dark-haired male leaned into her neck, beginning to lick at the spots that were sensitive to her, even giving her a hickey with his teeth on her skin. This added even more pleasure to the magenta-haired woman, who then let out a series of a loud moans, as he then enclosed his mouth on one of her large mounds. She moaned even more as he swirled the tip of his tongue around the erected bud puckering out from her breast. He let out a few growls from his throat at the feeling of her vaginal walls tightening around him, for every time his shaft went in deeply.

"Fuck, Luna…." He breathed out deeply. "Your pussy is so tight…"

She let out another loud squeal, as she felt him give a rough thrust into her love canal. "You'd like it that much, don't you Shinn?"

He grunted harshly as he gave another rather hard thrust deep into her canal. "I…do!"

Shinn continued giving it to her, continuing his uninterrupted pace of his thrusts as he pushed in and out with tantalizing force. She thrashed around a bit, the fuchsia-haired beauty moaning and screaming at the pleasure that continued to spike upward. As he continued to thrust in and out of her pussy, Shinn could notice, out of the corner of his eye, a ceramic-white grab bar mounted on the wall besides them to the right. He quickly came up with an idea, as he continued to pleasure her with the rocking thrusts of his hips. Thrusting into her for another few times, he quickly released her from the wall and pulled out of her pussy without warning.

The sudden movements he made caused Luna to stagger with one foot on the floor of the shower, as she let out a shriek, about to lose her balance and fall. However, Shinn instantly held her position as she held onto the grab bar with one hand, while he wrapped an arm around her upper-abdomen. With her one foot firmly planted on the shower floor, Shinn lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, as he thrust his whole cock into her vaginal recesses again, resulting in a scream that tore from her throat. With this new position, Shinn was able to get even deeper access into her constricting walls, pounding into her from behind.

He leaned his head forward to kiss her again. While their lips locked with each other in passionate exchanges, the tip of his cock began to poke at her cervix, making contact with it a few times. She immediately pulled away from the kiss to let out a few pleasured squeals from his fast and hard thrusts that went in deep.

"Luna…Luna…." He took hold of her breasts with the one arm wrapped around her upper-abdomen and caressed them. "It…feels so good!"

Luna panted heavily and moaned at every time his cock reached in deep with every pounding thrust he made. "Ah…aahh…me too! Feels…so…good…."

Giving off several more hard thrusts into and out of her love canal, Shinn slowed his hips down before he stopped, helping Luna off the grab bar and getting her back on both feet. With his cock still inside her, Shinn guided her back against the tiled wall. This time, however, Lunamaria was now facing against the wall. She leaned forward, her hands splayed all over the tiled wall, as her lover began to thrust into her again. The warming pleasure that remained in her body began to build up once more, as Shinn started to pound into her from behind, fast and furious.

His hands now on her hips, Shinn gave a series of rough and intense thrusts, causing her large mounds to sway back and forth while the waters of the shower kept beating down on them. His hands then were at her ass, spreading both of her cheeks, as he gained further access deep into the walls of her pussy again.

She shrieked loudly, her grip on the wall loosening a bit. "Shinn…don't spread it so much…ahn!"

He let out an animal-like growl as he pushed deeper and harder into her, the pleasure surging through every part of his body as he relished in that sweet feeling of her walls contracting around him. The force of his thrusts was hard enough, that sounds of his skin slapping against hers had emanated audibly from where they were joined together. At last, Luna could feel that familiar ball of pleasure surging to its highest, about to peak.

"Hahh…I'm…about to cum!" She moaned loudly. "My pussy…I'm going to cum…"

He grunted loudly as soon as he felt the tingles at the base of his spine surging even more intensely, the pleasure being a bit too much for him to handle as he thrust even harder into her.

He groaned as soon as he felt his balls swell up. "Me…me too…I'm going to—"

"It's all right!" She shrieked. "Go ahead and cum! Let it all out inside me!"

Delivering another series of several pounding thrusts into the depths of her pussy, Shinn finally reached his breaking point, the pleasure now having engulfed all of his body.

"Luna! _Luna!_ Urghh—"

As soon as his hips gave one final jerk with such force against her buttocks, she had felt it too. The ball of pleasure that was building so much in her body had finally burst, her body shot up from holding onto the wall, as she screamed loudly while reaching a pure, earth-shattering orgasmic high. A blinding, white flash of light encompassed her sight for a moment as the bulk of her nectar flowed out and coated Shinn's eight-inch cock, her walls also squeezing and milking him dry. Shinn mustered out a series of deep, guttural moans of pleasure as he held onto her tight, a hand tightening around her breast as he reached his orgasmic high. His balls clenched tightly, as the tip of his cock spurted out several strings of white and sticky seminal fluids, which passed through her cervix and into her womb.

Luna settled on her hands and knees, while Shinn continued to hold onto her. They were stuck in this position for quite some time, panting away while they began to settle down from their unprecedented highs. Once they were fully settled, Shinn's hold on her began to loosen as he began to pull out from her entrance, causing the trembling Lunamaria to collapse onto the shower floor. With her legs spread out widely, Lunamaria panted as she rested a side of her head on top of her left forearm, feeling her love juices combined with his leaking out from her pussy all over again.

Shinn, having recovered from his high first, stood up straight and looked down at her.

He let out a few quiet pants under his breath. "Luna…are you all right?"

Lunamaria breathed out in longer pants, as she slowly recovered from her high. "Yeah…"

Once she fully recovered, she stood right back up on her feet, before smiling at him.

"That was fun," she winked at him. "How about I help you wash your hair?"

Shinn's eyes widened a bit as he neared the door of the shower, before he grinned naughtily. "How could I say no to that?"

As the cold streams of water poured down from the head of the shower, the magenta-haired woman began scrubbing up his hair with the shampoo that formed into a bubbly mixture all over his head.

"You know, Shinn," Luna massaged his scalp with her fingers, "I'd never thought about making love with you in the shower like this before."

The dark-haired male growled amusedly, cracking an eye open. "Really?"

"Yes! I mean, even after the last time we made love, I had no idea you still wanted me so badly," Luna calmly said. "I just didn't think it would be here in this place, at this time of the day."

He closed his eyes, taking in the soothing feeling of her massaging and scrubbing his hair from behind.

"You could say that it was a morning surprise, courtesy of me," Shinn smiled devilishly.

"Oh, you don't say?"

He laughed. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Suddenly, he could feel Luna pressing her body against him, gasping at the feeling of those large mounds pressing against his back.

"'Cause you'd also know," one of her hands reached around for his member, "that I would pay you back the favour with your surprises."

Shinn moaned loudly at the feeling of her hand now stroking his manhood, now hardened to the point of being stiff again.

"Aahh…Luna…what are you—"

"I did say I would pay you back the favour, did I?" She grinned naughtily, before she moved around so that she directly faced him.

Down on her knees, Lunamaria reached for his manhood again before stroking it. "Silly of you, Shinn. I'd always have the best out of you."

Before he could even react, he shut his eyes closed again and moaned as he felt her tongue stroke up against the skin of his cock. She gave a few more husky licks on him, before she parted open her lips, wrapping her mouth around his eight inches leaning in. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, as he moaned and sighed at the feeling of her oral cavity taking over him. His hands were on her head, fingers gripping away at the tufts of her soft magenta locks.

'_What did I do to deserve that?' _He thought, as the shower continued to run, steam pouring from under the closed door.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for another steamy one-shot for this couple in the anthology! Honestly, I didn't intend for this to be longer than the previous one-shot I wrote, and it really does show. As for whether I will continue this anthological series of lemony one-shots, I do have a few more ideas in my mind for potential one-shots in the future. However, I will spend more time on pushing out more new chapters for my other rated-M Gundam SEED fanfic, <strong>_**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Reflex**_**. Speaking of that fanfic, the third story chapter is up right now, and the fanfic can be found on my profile along with my many other written works in there! Until then, stay tuned for more.**


End file.
